Magic Is Coming
by Nightstar Phoenix
Summary: [Crossover of Artemis Fowl, OUAT, PJO/HoO, Kane Chronichles, ROTG and Harry Potter.] The characters of aforementioned stories get together to record an audio tape for Artemis (who has lost his memories) describing the adventure they had when the arrival of Storybrooke shook the foundations of magic and nearly destroyed the world. [Spoilers for all series. All canon ships and HS/AF]
1. Prologue by Carter Kane

**A/N: Fist fanfiction omigosh! *exhales into a paper bag* Gosh I am ****_so_**** much more nervous than I should be ;D**

**I do not own ****_Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus/Kane Chronicles_**** (Rick Riordain), ****_Artemis Fowl_**** (Eoin Colfer), ****_Once Upon A Time_**** (ABC), ****_Harry Potter_**** (J.K. Rowling), or ****_Rise of the Guardians_**** (DreamWorks). I do, however, own my headcanon (Don't judge me), and any OC's that may come along, though I haven't planned for any.**

**Story takes place between ****_The Atlantis Complex_**** and _The Last Guardian_****(AF), after ****_The Serpent's Shadow_**** (KC) , after ****_Blood of Olympus_**** (PJO/HoO), about ten years after ****_The Deathly Hallows_**** (HP), after ****_Rise of the Guardians_****, and right after the episode "Broken" (OUAT) but is recorded in Kane Chronichles form after ****_The Last_****_ Guardian_ (Carter will explain it in the prologue). There will be spoilers for all series, esp. Kane Chronicles, OUAT and Artemis Fowl.  
**

**Okay, I guess this Author's Note is over.. so sit back and enjoy the (too short?) prologue to my crossover fanfiction, ****_Magic Is Coming!_**

Prologue

[Transcript of audio tape recorded by Carter Kane, Sadie Kane, Holly Short, Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang, Hazel Lavesque, and Jack Frost.

As transcripted by the amazing Foaly.]

**Carter**

Hello, Carter Kane here, to introduce the audio tape of another… escapade. Yeah, let's call it that.

Artemis, I hope you won't turn this off right away (or stop reading, if you decided to read it as a transcript instead), because this is pretty hard to believe. Holly told us that you lost your memory, so we had the idea to get together and tell our story– which you are a big part of, but you wouldn't remember... So here we all are, just sitting in this conference room, awkwardly watching each other tell parts of the story we all remember, waiting nervously for our next turn. The things we do for friends, eh?

It might be a little confusing, because we made the executive decision to talk about you in the third person. Holly said that we should just talk like we'd talk to you, but then we argued that _some_ of us would just sit here insulting you, and others of us would just sit here stuttering, and then Holly would give us that look– you know, the one she gives you when she's about to punch you for annoying her… _and_ there it is. I should probably stop rambling.

As you're about to find out, most of us were lucky to survive this encounter. Especially you.

[Hermione Granger (in the background): "What do you mean _especially him?_ We were all in mortal danger."

Leo Valdez (in background): "Because we were all tempted to throttle him ourselves before the Apocalypse."

_Laughter is heard in background._

Carter (into the microphone): _And_ there's that look again. Apparently Holly wants us to stay on topic.

Holly (in background): That would be great, yes.]

Okay then.. third person…

It all started when that…. _delightful child_, Artemis Fowl, showed up at Brooklyn House one morning.

**A/N: Okay according to my observations this is the part of the chapter where I.. *shuffles notes* "get down on my knees and beg for reviews." What? *shurgs* I would ask that you inform me somehow is anyone is OOC or if I got important information wrong. It would be extremely helpful. Thanks for taking the time to read!**

**~Nightstar Phoenix**


	2. Chapter 1 by Carter Kane

**A/N Okay here's the first chapter! It actually has plot this time instead of Carter just rambling. Enjoy!**

**PS I know I said that in the AF universe it took place between TLC and TTP, but I miscalculated. I already updated the prologue.**

******I do not own ****_Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus/Kane Chronicles_**** (Rick Riordain), ****_Artemis Fowl_**** (Eoin Colfer), ****_Once Upon A Time_**** (ABC), ****_Harry Potter_**** (J.K. Rowling), or ****_Rise of the Guardians_**** (DreamWorks). I do, however, own my headcanon.  
**

Chapter 1

**Carter**

It was December, about a year after our last recording when I greeted this kid at the door. Well, when I say kid, he looked like he was around fourteen, the same age as my younger sister at the time, so I probably should have seen him as a kid, like I saw Sadie. [Ow! Sadie!] His pale skin contrasted sharply with his dark hair and black suit. Upon seeing his choice of clothing I thought, maybe Sadie will make fun of my khaki and button-up shirts less. He held himself like he knew what he was doing, though, unlike the other kids who came to Brooklyn House. Not curious, like most; not scared, like some who had had a difficult time getting there; not even excited. He held my gaze with cool determination that confirmed my assumption that he was not your average teenager, especially since his eyes didn't match: one was an icy, piercing blue, the other a confident hazel.

"Hi," I said awkwardly, "Welcome to Brooklyn House."

"That's very kind of you," he responded placidly. He extended his hand. "My name is Artemis Fowl."

I shook his hand, surprised not to find it unnaturally cold. "Carter. Carter Kane. But if you're here you already know that."

Artemis raised his eyebrows. "Were you expecting me?"

"Well, yeah, after we sent out those tapes, loads of kids came; we haven't had anyone new for a while, though; not that it's bad you came so late, I mean…" I stopped when I realized that that look he was giving me translated out to amusement. "Am I missing something?"

"Mr. Kane, I believe you are under the impression that I am here because I am, how did you put it, 'Blood of the Pharohs,' here to learn magic." He said. "In actuality, I am neither of the correct descent nor did I come here for that purpose."

After this revelation, my experience taught me that my first reaction should be _monster_. I was tempted to whip my _kopesh_ out of the Duat then and there. "Oh?" I said eventually. "But, how can you…" I gestured to the house above me uselessly, "Most people can't see it, y'know?"

Artemis nodded. "Yes, I am aware of that. For now, let's just say I have… talents."*****

I dropped my friendly attitude, fully convinced that this kid was about to turn into some crazy Egyptian creature and try to kill me. Were there vampires in ancient Egypt? This _Artemis_ could probably take the cake.

"What are you?" I asked. It was easy to feel menacing when I was several inches taller than him and _way_ more muscular, but there was fear behind the question that I hoped he didn't pick up on.

"I can assure you that I am perfectly human." the boy said. "Look me up. No magical blood in my family; a few wizards every now and then in history, but not recently. Not even any notable genetic mutations."

"What's that then?" I waved in the general direction of his face.

"My eyes? Oh, well, that's another story." he said. "And I will be happy to tell it if we could meet somewhere secure."

"Prove it."

"Prove what?"

"That you're human."

He raised his eyebrows again. Man I wished I could pull off that _you're an idiot_ look. "And how am I to do that?"

I thought for a moment. "Hang on." I pushed my way into the Duat, viewing the world through a veil of magic– or maybe it was like removing the veil of reality, I dunno. Sadie taught me how. To my relief, Artemis _didn't_ turn into a monster; but he had echoes of magic in him, and his hazel eye burned like a mystic flame. I flipped back to reality.

"Okay," I said. I accepted that he was human, but something about the kid still unnerved me. "I'm taking you to the library. Don't touch anything, don't talk to anybody."

His amused smile gave me chills. "As you wish, Mr. Kane."

"And stop calling me that," I said. "It makes me sound old."

"Not really; I meant it as a term implying respect, not as–"

"Shut up," I said. And Sadie thought _I_ was wordy.

Speaking of my sister, I passed her on the way. She was sitting in a chair in the large living room, in the uncanny silence that had settled on the place when most of the recruits had gone home for Christmas. She was skimming through emails from her friends from England, giggling at some of the things they said. Liz and Emma scare me sometimes.

I tapped on her head. "Leaders' meeting. Grab your boyfriend and get up to the library." I had given up trying to decide whether to call him Walt or Anubis, so I'd just been addressing him indirectly as _Sadie's boyfriend._

Sadie looked up scowling. "Now?" Then she spotted Artemis. Her eyes lit up. "New recruit?"

"Tell you upstairs." I said.

She furrowed her brows. "What–"

"Upstairs." I insisted, and turned to go.

"Yes, brother dear." she called after me in an annoyed tone.

"Your sister?" Artemis asked as we headed up the stairs.

"Yeah; hard to tell, I guess." I said. That was the general reaction we got when we told people that the dark-skinned boy with dark, curly hair and a blonde, blue-eyed British girl were siblings.

"Actually, you have nearly the same nose, and your ears are shaped similarly."

I stopped suddenly and turned to face him. "Who _notices_ stuff like that?"

Artemis blinked. "Well obviously I do."

I shook my head. "Nevermind."

We continued up to the library. When we entered, it was still. Cleo, our librarian, was from South America, and had left to visit her family; she was the one who used the library most often, and it looked empty without her. Even the _shabti_, sitting lifeless on their pedestals, looked lonely. Or maybe just angry. _Shabti_ are pretty angry rocks, let me tell you.

We didn't have to wait long for Sadie and.. Walt/Anubis. The guy looked like a basketball player– one of the few people in Brooklyn House that was taller than me. But seeing as Walt Stone had become the host for the god Anubis, I gave him that right.

"You called this a leaders' meeting," Artemis said, eyeing the two teenagers entering the room. "Are you–"

"In charge?" I finished. "Yeah. I'm kindof the Pharaoh."

I felt weird parading my title around, but Artemis just nodded and stopped looking at me like an inferior. "Interesting."

"Carter, who is this?" Walt said.

"This is Artemis," I said, "Artemis, this is Sadie and Walt.. or Anubis."

I stared at the boy beside me, who was closing one eye in turn, gazing at Walt first with the blue, then the hazel. Walt shifted uncomfortably. Then Artemis blinked and stared at him with both eyes. "Fascinating."

"What are you doing?" Sadie asked.

"Looking through the mist," Artemis said casually.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I'll explain later." Artemis said. "For now I shall tell you what you need to know. The primary point is that you are needed."

Sadie sighed dramatically. "Not this again!" She collapsed onto an armchair. "We just got done saving the world, can't we even get a year out of it?"

I got the impression that she was trying to be funny, but Artemis didn't laugh. "We don't have a year, Miss Kane."

It was Sadie's turn to raise her eyebrows. "Miss Kane, is it? I like this kid, Carter."

Artemis sighed and turned to Anubis. "Surely you've felt the repercussions."

"The repercussions of what?" I asked.

Walt nodded. "I have. Magic has been getting… unpredictable."

"Is this about the little _ha di_ incident?" Sadie asked.

Walt answered Artemis's questioning look. "A few weeks ago, Sadie tried to use the destruction spell. The first time it didn't work. When she tried again, the explosion was so forceful it knocked her out."

"Not the amount of magic used?" Artemis clarified.

"No, the eruption itself." Walt said.

Artemis nodded. "That is only the beginning."

[In retrospect, I will note that he didn't ask _what_ Sadie was trying to destroy. Not sure if he just wanted to get to the point, or if that kind of thing was just normal for him. Artemis, I want an answer, if you can remember it.]

"Stuff like that happens all the time," I said, "when you have young magicians without experience."

"Tell me, then, is your sister without experience?" Artemis turned his cold gaze on me.

"Well, no, but that was just one time." I argued. "Sadie messing up once doesn't mean the world is ending." [There, Sadie, I said it. You're not perfect. Deal.]

"The waves are harder to feel at this juncture, but with your help, we can stop it before it's too late."

"Too late?" I felt like he was making a big deal out of a tiny thing. "For what?"

"Something has happened; a few weeks ago, you might have felt it." Artemis said. "Something happened to shake the very foundations of Magic– the Duat, as the House of Life calls it. Specifically, a curse was broken."

"Isn't that usually a good thing?" Sadie questioned. "I mean, curses are generally bad."

Artemis shook his head. "The curse that had been enacted brought foreign bodies to this world; a town, hidden by the Mist, filled with people from another universe."

"There's been a whole town of aliens here?" Sadie said.

Artemis rolled his eyes. "You could put it like that. The curse's end gave them back their memories and released the town from the hold of the Mist."

"Wait, what's the Mist?" I asked.

"A magical force that hides other magical forces from the view of mortals." Artemis continued. "It wasn't necessarily the end of the curse that shook the Duat; it was what happened after. Someone in the town introduced foreign magic to this universe."

"What?" Sadie sat up. "What's that mean?"

"There are five types of magic that can be tapped into by those in this universe." Artemis said. "The House of Life is only one of them. Then there are the human wizards, the faeries,****** the Greeks, and some spirits– Guardians, they call themselves– and perhaps there are more that we are unaware of. They all tap into a different layer of the Duat, using a different form of magic. These people from the other universe cannot tap into any of those five. So one of them brought their magic with them."

"And that did what exactly?" I asked tentatively.

"It was like adding a brick into a house already build." Walt said. "Our universe's system can't handle it."

"It will take time to begin to be evident, but the Duat is extremely unstable." Artemis added. "If we don't send this magic back, the Duat could collapse upon itself, turning into the sea of Chaos that you've worked so hard to prevent."

This was serious stuff now. "Why didn't you go to the House of Life?"

"I was informed that the House was very… cautious about changing their ways." Artemis said. "To shed light on four new groups that some could see as potential enimies would be dangerous."

"But I could–"

"With all due respect, Mr. Kane," Artemis said, "We were apprehensive about how long the House would take to choose their loyalties. Time is of the essence."

"Who's we?" Sadie asked.

"My comrades; the Faery People." Artemis said. "It was their idea to gather a meeting."

"Meeting?" Walt tensed. "There hasn't been a Counsel since before Egypt fell. Long before, in fact."

"Yes, the last one ended quite badly," Artemis ammended, "But this is our best bet."

"So you need us to go to a meeting, and meet these other magical people– wizards and faeries and things– and then do what?"

"What you do best– at least I hope." Artemis answered. "Save the world."

There was a moment of silence. Then I said, "Where to?"

"I hope none of you are claustrophobic." Artemis smiled a little. "We'll be quite close to the earth's center."

"Earth's center?" Sadie scoffed. "I think you've drifted from Fantasy to Science fiction, mate."

"Nevertheless, the safest place to gather is in the Lower Elements." Artemis said.

I hesitated for only a moment. "Fine. We'll be there. just tell us when."

"Is now a good time?"

I looked to Sadie.

"I'll just tell Liz and Emma we have to stop the Apocalypse again." She said. "They'll understand."

I looked to Walt.

"Fine. But we'll have to be careful." he answered. " There is a reason that you never knew about these others before now."

*** Yeah, I'll probably explain this better later, but so it's clear, Artemis can see through the Mist with his faery eye from Holly.**

**** Yes I'm spelling it ****_faery_**** instead of ****_fairy_**** even though I'm American. It makes me think of Timkerbell less, and I can differentiate the fairies of OUAT from the faeries of AF. Tell me if this bugs/confuses you.**

**A/N Yeah I know it was Carter again, but I swear the next chapter isn't his POV. He doesn't hog the whole book. For those who are wondering, it will be a while until the OUAT POVs come up. And obviously there will be no Artemis POV; not that anyone asked, but just to be clear. I would appreciate any reviews giving encouragement or constructive criticism (esp. constructive criticism). Tell me if I got any details wrong in this chapter (I'm not the biggest KC expert) or if anyone was OOC. Thanks!**

**Nightstar Phoenix**


	3. Chapter 2 by Percy Jackson

**A/N I has reviews! And they're positive! Yayz! Thank you fandom anon and Neverland8!**

**I do not own ****_Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus/Kane Chronicles_**** (Rick Riordain), ****_Artemis Fowl_**** (Eoin Colfer), ****_Once Upon A Time_**** (ABC), ****_Harry Potter_**** (J.K. Rowling), or ****_Rise of the Guardians_**** (DreamWorks). I do, however, own my headcanon**

Chapter 2

**Percy**

Hello, Percy Jackson here. Carter wanted to tell the whole story, I mean he _really really_ wanted to tell _the whole thing_ by himself with us just staring at him the whole time. But then he was just like, "Well, there's a good place for a chapter break" and handed the mic over. I guess he's a pro at this stuff.

[Carter: Thanks a lot, Percy.

Percy: You're welcome.]

So where were we demigods when all this crazy was taking place? Chiron had called in "The Seven" from the last prophecy (long story– seven of us flew over to Rome and tried to stop Gaea from rising. Chaos ensued, etc) into the Big House for a meeting. Frank son of Mars and Hazel daughter of Pluto came from New Rome on Arion, Hazel's super-fast stallion that eats rocks. I mean gold. [Sorry Hazel.] The others included Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite, Jason Grace son of Jupiter, Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus, my girlfriend Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, and yours truly, son of Poseidon. [What, Holly? I'm summarizing.]

We gathered around and Chiron started in that proffessor-tone and I'll admit I _kinda_ zoned out for a while. I caught phrases like "end of the world" and "mortal peril." All stuff I'd heard before. I snapped out of my daydream when I heard Jason ask "When do we leave?"

I looked around and blinked like I'd just woken up. Leo forced down a laugh, Piper rolled her eyes, and Annabeth mouthed _tell you later_. So I followed Chiron and the others out the door not knowing _zip_. Reminded me of my days at school before my life turned into a chaotic battle. Winging it, just like my History tests.

[Artemis, I know you can't see this, but Leo just mimed having a heart attack; the reaction we expect from you when you listen to/read that last statement. We miss you.]

The sun was bright in the late afternoon sky. Even though it was December, it never snowed at Camp Half-Blood, so the grass was green. A lot of the campers had gone home for the holidays, but there were still plenty of half-bloods there who wouldn't take the risk of leaving the barrier. The sky overhead was a clear blue. I was noticing all these details because I didn't want to think about what kind of danger I was getting into unprepared.

We found ourselves in the clearing that I remember because of the Battle of the Labyrinth a few years back. Long story short: big confusing maze, Kronos rises, big fight in clearing with big rocks. The rock pile had been dubbed "Zues's fist" because if you look at it at exactly the right angle it looks like a hand.

I opened my mouth to ask why we were here, then caught Annabeth's _at least act like you're not an idiot please_ face and shut it.

Chion showed us the entrance to a large tunnel, hidden by a large tree. "The chute will take you there in less than a half-hour." he said.

"We're going underground?" I blurted out. Now, from my experience, underground usually connotates monsters, dead people, traps, or all of the above. So I felt the need to say something.

Apparently it was obvious I hadn't been paying attention.

Chiron gave me that sad teacher look and asked, "Well where did you think the Lower Elements were?"

"Uh… on the Periodic table?"

Annabeth covered her face in her hands. Leo outright cackled [yes, Valdez, _cackled_].

Chiron sighed. "Annabeth, could you brief him on the way down?"

"Yes." She glared at me like I'd just insulted her mother. And as her mother is Athena, that insult would probably cost me my life, or my sanity, or at least my dignity. I was hoping this was all metaphorical.

The pod in the chute was small, and fitting seven teenage demigods in there.. well it was a tight squeeze, especially for Frank, since he had grown about a foot during the Prophecy of Seven Quest.

I'll spare you Annabeth's explanation of Chiron's explanation of the pending Apocalypse; it was pretty much what you said to Carter, plus she had to explain the concept of the Duat to me like six times before I actually got it. And then I forgot how it made sense, so I still don't exactly get it. It's prettymuch just a big… onion… ocean.. of magic.. thing.. right?

[Carter's facedesking so I don't think that's right. Stop laughing Sadie.]

We got to the Lower Elements dock. To say I had jet lag from that dive would be an understatement. I wobbled around like a landlubber. It was pretty embarrassing, but everybody else was like that too except for Hazel. I was a little surprised, remembering how seasick she'd gotten on the Argo II, but then I remembered, _duh, daughter of Pluto. This is her element_.

[... Aaaand I just now realized that was a pun. Sorry Holly.]

We were greeted by a centaur wearing a tin-foil hat on his head.

"Great, a little ahead of schedule, but great." He nodded. Then he laughed a little at the six heroes flopping around like fish. "First time down is pretty rough, but you'll be fine soon. You're needed in a second, though."

"Great." Leo said, "Now how does this contraption work?"

Without waiting for an answer, Leo began rattling off some mechanic nonsense. The centaur nodded along, commenting. I understood none of it.

"Son of Hephaestus?" the centaur asked.

Leo straightened. "Leo Valdez, supreme commander of the Argo II, hero of the–"

"Leo, that's enough." Piper said.

"Oh and I can burn stuff!" Leo added.

"Leo," Annabeth said.

Leo shut up. I think he's scared of Annabeth; it's kinda funny.

The centaur held out his hand. "I'm Foaly, by the way."

We all shook his hand in turn.

"Is that like a nickname, or.." Frank asked.

"No, it's my given name. Why?"

Leo snickered. "It's real punny."

"Leo," Annabeth said again.

Foaly waved it off. "Don't worry about it; I've had to live with it all my life."

The door opened and in walked a short woman with large, pointed ears, auburn hair, and mismatched eyes; one blue, one hazel. [Leo, shut up, puns aren't funny.]

"They ready?" She nodded at us.

"Sure," Jason said.

"Ready as we'll ever be," I said.

"WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD!" Leo sang, "AND A BUNCH OF OTHER PEOPLE TOO!"

**A/N Yeah I wanted this chapter to be longer, but this seemed like a good stopping point. I ****_really_**** hope this didn't end up OOC or inaccurate, because I was working with the stuff I knew least about in this chapter; technology, geography and hard-to-write characters, i.e. Foaly. Please review and give me pointers!**


	4. Chapter 3 by Jason Grace

**A/N: Next chapter! Hope you guys like!**

**I must say, though, before we continue: I still ship Ronmione. You don't have to agree with me, but I'm warning you, it is a big part of this fanfiction. Also, this takes place ****_about ten years_**** after ****_The Deathly Hallows_****, so don't freak out because they're older.**

**I do not own Any of the stories represented or referenced here, those being: ****_Artemis Fowl_**** by Eoin Colfer, ****_Harry Potter_**** by J.K. Rowling, ****_Kane Chronichles_**** and ****_Percy Jackson and the Olympians_**** and ****_Heroes of Olympus_**** by Rick Riordain, ABC's original series ****_Once Upon A Time_****, Dreamworks's ****_Rise of the Guardians_****, ****_Elf_**** (2003) [referenced], Disney's ****_Prep and Landing _****[referenced], and William Shakespeare's ****_Macbeth_**** [referenced; if you get to know me well, you will realize that this fanfic had it coming, as I reference this play a lot.].**

Chapter 3

**Jason**

Jason Grace, here. First off, as a side note, I'd like to help any way I can; amnesia sucks. Just to get that out there.

And don't expect any sympathy from Leo; his first thought when _I_ lost my memory was that he could retell all his old jokes. [Don't deny it, Valdez, Piper heard you say it too.]

[Carter: wait, you actually said that _out loud?_

Leo: ..yes..

Holly: Yeah, that was pretty tactless. But we need to stay on topic.

Jason: Right.]

Speaking of Leo being tactless, remember where Percy left off? Yeah, he left off there because he started laughing; he turned the mic off and handed it to me.

The elf just looked at Leo like he was a nutcase and said, "Come on, then.. but is he going to sing a lot?"

"No," Annabeth said.

"Probably not," Piper added.

"Hopefully not," Frank corrected.

"Be careful what you say," Annabeth said.

"Alright then," the elf replied, eyeing Leo. "Let's go."

She led us out the door and down an empty hall. It was narrow, and Frank had to duck a little, because it was obviously not built for sons of Mars.

Leo couldn't stop from talking. "So, if he's a centaur, you are…"

"An elf," she answered, "Holly Short."

Leo's eyes widened. "What do faery parents do, just find the most shameful pun ever to name their kid?"

"Leo!" chastised Annabeth.

"I get the _Short_ part, but how is _Holly_ a pun?" Holly asked.

"Holly is a Christmas flower, right?" Leo said.

"It's not a flower," Hazel corrected.

Piper groaned, as though she knew where Leo was going. "For the love of Olympus, _do not_ quote _Elf_!"

Leo gave her an innocent, wide-eyed stare. "_Piper,_ do you have such _low_ expectations of me?"

"Hey," I put a hand on his shoulder, "just don't." I didn't want to admit it, but I was a little intimidated by Holly; she was, like, half my size, but she carried herself like an experienced fighter, and those little muscles looked like they could do some damage.

Leo shrugged it off. "I wasn't gonna quote _Elf,_"

We said, but then Leo gave us this impish smile. "I thought _Prep and Landing_ would make more sense."*****

The hall filled with the groans of demigods. Annabeth swore in Ancient Greek. Frank covered his face in his hands and wailed "Oh sweet Juno, no!"

Holly raised an eyebrow. "What…?"

"DONT. ASK." Percy said.

"Okay then.." Holly replied. "Let's go into the conference room."

She punched in a code in the keypad, and the door opened. We walked in to a large room. Seated around a table was a large group of people. Holly sat us down and sat herself, and up jumped another elf jumped up.

"Good, you're all here." he said. I noticed that there were five empty chairs, but he continued anyway. "First things first: You've all been informed at some level that the universe is in danger of collapsing, so we have representatives five types of magic. We're going to go around, I suppose. You may address me as Commander Kelp. I will not be going on this mission; I'll be here at mission control. Representing our branch of magic, the Faeries, is Captain Holly Short." Holly nodded.

The pale, dark-haired boy sitting next to her coughed. "And me as well, Commander."

"You're not magical anymore. Or didn't you learn your lesson?" Kelp held up one finger on his right hand, "Magic," he held up one finger on his left hand, "Plus you," he brought them together, "Equals crazy."******

The boy nodded. "I don't fall into any other categories, though, and I have experience with this branch–"

"Okay fine!" Kelp growled. "Far be it from me to argue with the boy genius." He waved a hand at the boy. "Artemis Fowl." *******

"Thank you." Artemis said.

"Representing the Wizards," Kelp continued, "Mr. Harry Potter,"

A dark-haired man with green eyes raised his hand in acknowledgement.

"Mr. Ron Weasley,"

"Hallo," the ginger man next to Harry said.

"And Mrs. Hermione Weasley."

A woman with bushy brown hair nodded. It was hard to see from where I was sitting, but she had quite a baby bump.

"Representing the Egyptian House of Life: Anubis,"

A tall, dark-skinned boy nodded.

"Sadie Kane,"

A blonde girl waved.

"And Carter Kane."

"So it is you!" Percy exclaimed.

Annabeth looked from Percy to the dark-skinned boy called Carter. "You know each other?"

"Little adventure involving a crocodile." Carter said. ********

"Yeah, I saved your hide." Percy said.

Sadie grinned at Carter, who was turning red. "Is that so, brother dear?"

"Yeah, but then I saved him."

"And then we got hamburgers."

"That's great." Kelp frowned. "Moving on. Representing the Greeks and Romans: Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, and Frank Zhang."

We all nodded in turn as he called our names.

Then he turned to the empty chairs. "Representing the Guardians–" he stopped short, staring at empty space. What are you doing here? … _You're_ a Guardian now? Who's bright idea was that?"

Leo raised his hand. "Uh, Commander, sir? Yeah, I don't know how it is with you guys," he gestured to the others around the room, "But where we come from, talking to an empty chair is generally a bad sign."

"Yeah, just ask Macbeth." Carter added.

[Sadie: Really, Carter? _Macbeth_?

Carter: You say that as if it wasn't realavent. *********

Annabeth: Guys, would you just shut up?

Jason: Thanks, Annabeth.]

Commander Kelp turned to Holly. "I thought they were briefed!"

"You act like we had a lot of time." Holly raised her hands innocently.

Kelp sighed. "How much is it gonna take to make you believe that Jack Frost is real?"

"Okay." Percy said readily.

"After this day? Sure, why not." I said.

That's when I saw him.

A teenage boy in a blue hoodie with white hair and a staff just appeared in the seat beside Artemis Fowl. Apparently everyone else was having a similar experience, because several jumped in their seats, and Leo yelled "Holy Hephaestus!"

The boy, presumably Jack Frost, waved. "Hey."

***Yes, there is an elf in ****_Prep and Landing_**** named Holly. No, she does not look like Holly Short. With the blonde hair and glasses, she actually looks a little like Minerva. Which is wierd.**

**** You can take this to mean "Crazy chaotic events i.e. Time Paradox," or "Orion." Whichever you want; I left that ambiguous.**

***** It kinda looks a little like Kelp is giving in fast, here; for clarity, just assume that they've been arguing about this for a while.**

****** ****_Son of Sobek_****, baby!**

******* For the record, I didn't realize I could make this reference until I typed it up. I just had to, guys. Kelp had it coming. He was talking to an empty chair, for crying out loud! Any self-respecting Macbeth nerd would giggle at that. Not that there are any other Macbeth nerds out there except me.. I'm just wierd, I guess..**

**A/N I wasn't going to end there, but the chapter was getting pretty long. Next POV is female!**

**Please review if you have time; constructive criticism is very appreciated, especially because this is my first fanfiction! Thanks for your time.**


	5. Chapter 4 by Sadie Kane

**A/N: Sorry the update took a little longer; I plan on updating at least once a week, but that's probably not going to happen often. Last week I was on vacation, so I have an excuse. And Elsa finally thawed my state!**

**Thank you for your review, chocykitty! I get back from vacation and see a review, and a positive one! Here is the continuation you asked for!**

**I do not own any characters or storylines from _Artemis Fowl_ (Eoin Colfer), _Harry Potter _(J.K. Rowling), _Once Upon A Time _(ABC), _Percy Jackson_ and universe (Rick Riordain), _Rise of the Guardians_ (DreamWorks)**

Chapter 4

Sadie

[Yes, finally. This story needed a woman's touch.] Hallo, Sadie Kane here. You'll remember me from the first chapter: Miss Kane, Eye of Isis, whatever. Just don't address me as "Carter's sister." That's annoying.

Now, where did we leave off? Oh yeah, Jack Frost. That was bloody shocking. However, teenage boys appearing out of thin air with the apparent identity of immortal beings is not new to me, so I got over it quickly. A few of the others took a while to relax, namely the redheaded man– Weasley– who kept muttering words that I will not repeat because Carter will yell at me and Holly will take the microphone away from me. But the British lingo made me feel quite at home, I must say.

"Now that we've got that over with," Commander Kelp said, "Fowl here will tell us the plan."

"Wait, clarifying question," I said.

The commander sighed. "Yes?"

"Greeks and Romans." I pointed at the people in question. "Who are these blokes? Are the magicians or what?"

"Uh, sort of?" The African-American girl, Hazel, said.

"Demigods." Percy answered.

"Demi…" Carter repeated.

"Half human, half god." The blonde girl– Annabeth said.

"Ah… well that's special." I said. I turned to Anubis/Walt. "And why haven't we heard of them before?"

"The Greeks, Romans, and Egyptians kept separate– the Romans and Greeks because they fought, and the Egyptians.. well, that's self-explanatory to anyone who knows a basic history of Egypt. And there were no Egyptian demigods, as far as I'm aware." he said.

"Excuse me, but.. half what now?" Mrs. Weasley– Hermione, that is– said.

The Hispanic demigod facetabled. [Yes, it's a word, Carter, ever been on the internet? And yes, I said that just to make Artemis cry.] "You can deal with Jack Frost, but not demigods?"

"Let's move on, please!" Commander Kelp interrupted. "We really need to get this operation under way."

"One more question," Ron Weasley raised his hand. "Why us? Why not someone in charge, like the Ministry or.. whatever these blokes have?"

"What, the Ministry of Magic?" Holly snorted. "The LEP have this in-joke. We call them the 'Ministry of Morons.' That pretty much sums up our opinion of them."

"And the House of Life will freak out." Carter put in. "I have experience with that."

"The Olympians will just argue." Percy said.

"With all due respect." Jason added quickly.

"Well, I sort of am in charge." Jack said. "So there."

Kelp massaged his temples, as if the white-haired boy was giving him a headache. "I'm still questioning the wisdom of that."

"Yeah, but, if not them, why us? What makes us qualified?" Harry– the British one with the glasses– asked.

Holly pointed at Carter and I. "Saved the word," she pointed at the demigods, "Saved the world several times," she pointed to Artemis Fowl, "Saved the world.. what are we on now, five? Six?" then she pointed to the Wizards, "Saved the world. And her S.P.E.W. thing was a valiant effort."

Ron banged his hands on the table. "I knew it. Just when I thought you'd given that up, a weapon-happy elf shows up at our doorstep–"

"Short, is there something that you need to report?" Kelp eyed his underling.

"Nope." said underling replied with a nearly-convincing look of innocence that I only recognized because I have borne it before.

"Moving on, commander." Fowl put in.

"Fine, fine." Kelp allowed Artemis to stand and make his way up to the front while Kelp took his seat. "Let's get this overwith."

Artemis had this presence about him that made me wary. I'd learned not to judge a book by it's cover; a person can be a lot more powerful than they look to the mortal eye. I've also learned to deduce an aura of power when I feel one. The aura that this boy, barely older than me, was giving off was not of magical power, but he was not helpless either. It scared me a little, but I also felt the excitement of an upcoming adventure, like the feeling you get right before you jump off a high-dive. In any case, I paid attention.

"As you have been made aware, our universe is in danger of collapsing." he got straight to the happy point. "Our mission is not very simple. We need to find a way to fix this. Easily said, though how are we to do it? The easy answer is as such: if this foreign magic can be brought here, we should be able to send it back."

"Will that work?" Annabeth asked. "Will that fix it?"

Artemis opened his mouth to speak, but Holly interrupted him. "Yes or no, please."

Artemis gave Holly a dark look, then said "Yes, it should."

"And what if it doesn't?" Carter asked.

"Then we go down fighting?" Leo suggested.

"You're not helping," Piper hissed.

"Artemis's calculations are usually correct," Holly assured us. "And by usually I mean always. If he says we've got a chance, then it's a pretty good chance."

Now I wasn't about to just place my life in the hands of a creepy boy I just met yesterday, but Carter was all in. "So where do we start?"

"We have limited knowledge of this world from an escapade a few months ago." Artemis said. "A boy appeared out of a forest that was supposed to be uninhabited. This shouldn't be a very high concern, but this boy seemed to radiate an unfamiliar magic.

"An LEP officer brought him in for questioning, and the boy told his whole story. According to this boy, a witch cast a curse on a magical land, which brought all its occupants to a hidden town in Maine. The town was called Storybrooke. All the people in it are known to us as characters of fantasy and mythology."

"Eh?" Leo voiced.

"Snow White, Rumpelstiltskin, Little Red Riding Hood. All lived in this other land. All were wiped of their memories and placed in Storybrooke Maine." Artemis said.

"So, who was this kid?" Annabeth asked. "Who do we know him as?"

"That's where the story takes a turn." Artemis continued. "Before the Curse was cast, Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter was born; a child that was prophesied to end the Curse and send them home. This daughter's name was Emma.

"The boy in question was not from the Fairytale Land; he was adopted by the Queen who cast the curse. Curious about his origin, the boy traced his family tree online. His mother's name was Emma Swan.

"Putting two and two together, he set out to find Emma and bring her back to his home to break the Curse."

"This kid, though," Jason said, "He knows about the faeries? You said they took him in for questioning."

"He was mindwiped and sent on his way." Artemis corrected. "He remembers nothing."

"What happened?" I asked. "Did he find his mum?"

"Yes." Artemis said. "He brought her back to Storybrooke. We lost them there until just recently. Storybrooke is now free of the Mist, on the map, and festering with new magic."

"So the Curse was broken." Annabeth said.

"Yes." Artemis said, "However, it didn't send them home. That will have to be our job."

"Where do we start?" Jack asked.

"We have sorted the sixteen of us into four groups based on your abilities." Artemis said. "Group A is the stealth team, and your job comes first. Jack, Holly, Hazel and Frank will sneak in and scout the town. Jack because he can only be seen by those who believe in him– which is hopefully not many in Storybrooke, Holly because that's what she was trained to do, Hazel because she can manipulate the Mist, and Frank because he has his own talents."

"Great." Frank said.

"Group B is our undercover group. You will be sent in later, and spy from the inside. This is Harry, Ron, Carter and Piper. Piper, if you need to use your Charmspeak, do it."

Piper nodded, then said, "How do you know about all our abilities?"

"I have my own talents." Artemis said, "Which places me in Group C, our informants. Working with me are Annabeth, daughter of Athena, Hermione, and Anubis.

"Group C is our combat team. Hopefully, you will not be sent in. If the worst occurs, though, you'll have to be ready. This is Jason, Leo, Percy and Sadie."

I started. "Wait, I don't get to do anything?"

"If the plan goes accordingly, that is correct."

I was beginning to dislike this boy. At first I had thought to myself thank goodness my mates aren't here to embarrass me, if you know what I mean, but now I decided that the pale boy was not attractive. [Holly, don't look at me like that. You said "Brutal honesty," and this is brutal honesty. I just said I didn't like him, so you can calm down.]*****

"What, so we're just going to sit there and be bored while the rest of you go off and save the world?" My voice was raising but I didn't care. "I think not!"

"On the contrary; I am not letting a fourth of our team go to waste, Miss Kane." I suddenly didn't like that nickname. "If the plan goes wrong, then our only hope rests on you four."

I sat back in my chair, still fuming, but I knew when I'd lost. [Yes, I do, Carter. Shut up.]

Harry broke the tension, urging Artemis to continue. "So what's the plan."

I liked him less and less as the plan unfolded. "That can't be it!"

"With a Fowl Plan," Holly said, "You usually don't know the whole of it until Artemis can show off the sheer brilliance of it at the last moment."

"Lovely." I said sarcastically. "Let's hop to it, then."

The things we do to save the world.

*** TO BE CLEAR, I am not shipping Sadie and Artemis. First, meant this as a joke, which I hope you guys laughed at. Second, I ship Sanubis and Hollemis too hard to break up either or both ship. Though it would be interesting to see.. but I'm not going to attempt it.**

**A/N Thanks for your time! If you have comments or suggestions, please review!**


	6. Chapter 5 by Piper McLean

**A/: Joke's on me; just when we thought spring had come, it freaking snows again. Gosh dang it, Elsa, what do you have against this part of the country? **

**Alright. I just saw the latest episode of OUAT. Basically, my thoughts consisted of "WHATWHATWHATFLINGMONKEYWHATPJOWHAT?/?/!1!" I have three bulletpoints, two of which have spoilers.**

**1. [SPOILERS] Okay, you guys can guess the scene. "Why can't Emma ever date someone normal for goodness sake? Who is he in the Storybook Land, Hans? Wait.. WHATWHATFLYINGMONKEYWHAT? No, don't shove him off the roof, he's just gonna fly– or he turns into a cloud of dust. huh. I guess that vase he hit on the way down must've been made out of celestial bronze.**

**2. [SPOILERS if you haven't seen all the promos.] OUAT WRITERS. IF YOU RUIN _WICKED_, I will tie a giant hot air balloon to the top of my house, fly to the studio singing "Defying Gravity" and the theme from Pixar's _Up_, and drop the house on your studio. Anyone who survives will have a bucket of water duped on their heads and dropped through a trapdoor. Yeah, this is an empty threat. But I can still stop watching the series if you screw this up.**

**3. [SPOILERS] One of Hook's lines. You'll know the one. Then the end of the episode. My thought was: "... crap, I'm gonna have to write a sequel to _Magic is Coming_, aren't I?"**

**Well, after that long out of context author's note, Here is the disclaimer. If I owned any of these series, this would have happened long ago. _In canon_. And Elphaba wouldn't be in OUAT. Artemis Fowl would. He would kick tail. Or rather Butler would kick tail. Artemis would just sit back and laugh. Also, I don't own _Men In Black_, which is referenced briefly. Nor do I own Eragon, also referenced briefly.**

Chapter Five

Piper

[Sadie: Here you are, Pipes. Haha, boys, you will never get the story back!

Leo: Sade, there are ten of us and six of you.

Sadie: But we have Holly, Annabeth, Hermione, and of course, yours truly.

Holly: Piper, just start already!]

Hey, Piper here. Interesting chappie there, Sadie, I must say. Moving on.

Well, as Sadie said, Artemis's plan definitely had holes in it. In that there were about fifty ways it could go horribly wrong. But we were assured that it was more ingenious than it seemed, by Holly's insistence and Artemis's smug smile at our uneasiness, as if he knew more than we did. Which was probably true.

We broke off a little after that, as we discussed our problems with our "fellow representatives."

Jason, my boyfriend, looked me in the eyes, his storm grey eyes filled with concern. "I don't like it. You'll be in the middle of the action, and you'll be the only one... Well, one of us."

"I can take care of myself," I reminded him.

"But if something goes wrong-"

"You can swoop in and save the day." I planted a kiss on his cheek.

"But this plan doesn't make sense," Jason said. "He's hiding his most powerful demigods away."

"You guys are the most likely to attract monsters," I offered. "What monster cares about a puny daughter of Aphrodite?"

"Hazel and Frank?"

"Can take care of themselves, as we all can." I said. "That's one of the first things you learn as a demigod: to fight your own battles."

Jason smiles. "Maybe Fowl is wrong; you might not need to use your Charmspeak."

"Famous last words." I smirked, though I meant that seriously. Underestimating our enemy could be fatal: another lesson learned from being a demigod.

Commander Kelp stood up again. "All right, now that that's over with. Are we agreed?"

"We're in." Carter said, though his sister pouted in the chair beside him. [Yeah, you were totally pouting, Sadie.]

"As are we," Hermione said. I caught a look on her husband's face that reminded me of Jason just earlier.

"What are we waiting for?" Jack Frost put in. [Olympus, that's so weird to say.]

"Not us, that's for sure." Leo said.

"Good," Kelp nodded. "Now for the details. First, transportation. It'll have to be inconspicuous, but we don't have much time."

"Road trip!" Jack shouted.

Percy winced. "Uh, road trips with demigods is not so hot."

Jack smirked. "Perfect for me."

Leo laughed at the shameful pun. "I like this guy!"

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but unless the alternative is Tartarus, there is no way I'm getting in one of those shuttles again." Frank said.

"How are you going to get back to the surface then, dauntless son of Ares?" Holly asked.

Frank paled and swore in Latin.

Leo grinned. "Going back to our original subject, I have an idea."

Artemis raised his eyebrows, clearly not expecting much from Valdez. "Yes?"

Leo leaned back and put his arms behind his head casually. "Yeah, few months back I built a flying warship; it's been to Rome and back, and stuff. It could easily get us to Maine from.. Y'know, wherever we are."

"So that's what that was," Artemis burst out. Then, realizing that everyone was staring at him, explained. "There was an abnormality on my sensors. I never figured out what it was. Must have been Mr. Valdez's ship."

"What?!" Leo yelled. "That thing is supposed to be invisible to mortals!"

"Just as I was about to ask how inconspicuous a flying warship was," Kelp said. "Fowl, what were you up to that you-"

"I am not under your command, and therefore have no obligation to answer your questions." Artemis responded coolly. "And if you ask Foaly to spy on me again, I will make your computer play the audio to Men In Black until you leave my technology alone."

"You can do that?" Leo said, impressed. "Not bad for a mortal."

"You are aware we are recording this meeting, right?" Kelp frowned at Artemis.

"No you're not." Artemis retorted. "Secrecy, remember?"

"D'Arvit," Kelp hissed.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Do we, or do we not have a universe to save?

"Right," Kelp glared at Artemis, "I'll deal with you later." Then he turned to Leo. "How big is this warship of yours?"

"She transported seven ADHD demigods and a bloodthirsty satyr across the Atlantic and has seen her fair share of nasties." Leo said. "She'll get us to Storybrooke."

"Yes, well this time she has to handle seven ADHD demigods, a pair of magicians, three wizards, the Guardian of Snow Days, and Artemis Fowl the Second." Holly said.

"And don't forget the infamous Holly Short." Artemis added.

"Guys, if she can handle Shrimpzilla, she can handle anything." Percy put in.

Carter opened his mouth to ask, but Hazel cut him off. "You don't want to know."

"Let's go, then!" Jack said, a snowflake spinning around his outstretched hand. "And by the way, I'm the Guardian of fun, not snow days."

Leo slapped his forehead grinning. "Why couldn't I see you before?!"

Jack winced. "Well, when your mom first told you about Jack Frost, you said you were going to burn my face off if I kept you inside all day via snow."

"Oh yeah." Leo frowned. "For the record, I didn't mean that literally."

"Woah woah woah." Carter put up his hands. "Okay, one, how old was he when he said this, two why did you think he meant it literally, and three why was it so memorable?"

"I was like, five." Leo answered.

"And to a frozen guy, a Hephaestus kid with his... talents, is pretty memorable." Jack added.

Sadie raised an eyebrow and spoke up, her curiosity overcoming her disappointment. "You were afraid of a pyromaniac five-year-old?"

Leo stood up, and I thought about whether or not I should stop him. I decided not to.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I've got one word for you." He thrust his right fist up into the air, a devilish grin on his face. "Brisingr."

[Piper: Okay, I meant to ask you earlier, but, Leo, how do you know that?

Carter: Hey, yeah, how did you have the concentration levels to read those books?

Hermione: Please tell me you weren't quoting the movie.

Leo: I found it on the internet, okay?! Just get to the good part, Pipes!]

Leo's fist erupted in flames like a small star. Hermione shrieked, Carter and Sadie's eyes widened, and Ron fell over in his seat with a yell.

Jack grinned. Despite being frozen, he was still a guy, and was enamored by anything that resembled an explosion. "That's awesome!"

Artemis looked slightly interested. "Impressive."

Kelp frowned. "Not in here!"

Leo lowered his still smoking fist. "Whoops."

**A/N: Thanks for the review, chocykitty! Would like to respond to that; would have done so in the AN at the top, but that one got pretty long, soo, here we go.**

**Yeah, SadieXArtemis would be adorable. And it would be amusing to watch Sadie pester Artemis. But for that I'd have to break up two of my OTPs, so I leave that to other FF writers. Maybe an AU? The more I think about it, the funnier this would be.**

**Except Sanubis has been through a lot, so it would be a shame to break them up.**

**Yeah, Hollemis has major issues if you think about it. I have three bulletpoints to illustrate why it is still an OTP for me, at least in this headcanon universe.**

**1. Nearly 75% of the main characters in this fic are half-human anyway. They're not going to judge.**

**2. Hey, if _Star Trek_ can pair a human and an alien and get freaking Spock, Hollemis should work out fine. I mean, Artemis is close enough to a Vulcan. ;D [Not that _Star Trek_ is part of this universe in my headcanon. The "sci-fi future" would belong to Rachel Searles's _The Lost Planet_, a fairly new book which I would reccommend to anyone who is, like me, still stuck in the AF universe. Why? You'll know him when you see him ;) Suffice it to say that as soon as this is on , I will be writing a crossover.]**

**3. "I try not to think. It interferes with being nuts." –Leo Valdez**

**And really, you guys didn't think Foaly was OOC in chapter two? Wow, maybe I paid more attention to him than I thought. Well, I guess I can just send him to the moon TLG style if I need to. Thank you, though!**

**Thanks for taking the time to read, and any reviews would be appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 6 by Hermione Granger Weasley

**A/N Okay, I couldn't resist another chapter today and HOLY CRAP ANOTHER REVIEW ALREADY? Wow, that was quick. Thanks to Slenderbrine for the fifth review! And hey, look, first non-Riordain-character POV. Funny how that happened.**

**As I have said before, I do not own any books/movies/tv series/music/whatever that is part of the plot/ briefly reverenced in this fanfiction. Hence the label _fanfiction_. I do, however, own the plot. So there.**

Chapter Six

Hermione

[Sadie: Pass it to a girl, Piper!

Piper: Are you serious?

Sadie: Oh come on!

Leo: Is this about the time accidentally scorched your hair?

Sadie: Nope, not at all. We just don't want you to get the mic.

Leo: Why?

Sadie: Do you really have to ask?

Piper: Forget it. Here, *hands mic over* you can deal with them.

Hermione: What? Oh, um..

Sadie: Yes! We've won!

Leo: Pass it to me next! Please!

Hermione: Can I just narrate the story first?

Sadie: Of course. *barely audible* I still won, Valdez

Leo: *barely audible* We'll see about that, Kane.]

Oh dear. Hermione Granger Weasley here, to narrate the next part of the adventure. Pardon me if I go back a little and explain how we were made aware of the impending disaster.

Harry and his wife, Ginny, were visiting and Ron and my home with their little ones, two-year-old James and six-month-old Albus.***** Ron and I were expecting our first born soon, so they had come to show their support; not only because the baby would be their children's cousin, as Ginny was Ron's sister, but because we had been through quite a lot together and took every chance at a celebration. That was about the time Holly showed up.

Ron was exaggerating when he called her weapon-happy–

[Holly: No he wasn't.

here there is a moment of silence.

Percy: I we didn't know you, that would have been really scary.

Leo: She's scary anyway.]

...Anyways, we made our way down to the Lower Elements, leaving Ginny to watch the children. She wasn't quite happy about being left behind, as she had been at Hogwarts while we were… taking care of things, but she eventually agreed to stay.******

Going back to where Piper left off. Leo's, um, performance, was rather shocking. Not only because he set his hand on fire and I, at least, was afraid he would hurt himself, but because he did it without a wand. Of course, I had heard of magical creatures that could use magic without a wand– elves and such– but never a human. Of course, we had just recently learned that Leo and his companions were not exactly humans, so as I thought about it later, it made sense that he would be able to do things differently. After all, different layers of magic–

[Ron: Hermione, I love you, but we really don't have all day.

Holly: Actually, Artemis will find this fascinating.

Leo: But we don't.

Hermione: What if I wrote a separate paper later for Artemis to read on his own, and continued with the story for now?*******

Holly: Great idea.]

Well, Harry, Ron and I followed the rest of them up to the Camp Half-Blood chute. Leo was to go up first and prepare the ship– the Argo II– and then fetch the rest of us.

Leo scribbled down on a piece of paper, then handed it to the centaur, Foaly. "My phone number. I'll text you when she's up and running."

"Wait, how do you have a phone?" Percy asked. "You're a demigod."

"What does that have to do with having a phone?" I asked.

"Using technology is for a demigod is like waving a flag that says 'Eat Me' to monsters." Jason explained. "We weren't allowed to have anything like that at Camp Jupiter. Which begs the question Leo, why are you so stupid?"

"I'm not stupid, I'm a genius." Leo said. "I built the thing myself. It's made out of the same components that went into Festus, but has internet access." ********

"Festus? I thought the ship was called the Argo II." Carter asked.

"It is." Leo said, smiling as he climbed into the pod. "Festus is the automaton dragon whose head is on the prow of the ship."

And with that explanation, the shuttle door closed on the smiling Latino boy and he was gone.

We all turned to the other demigods.

"Should I ask?" Carter asked.

"Long story short: Leo trained a dragon." Percy said.

Annabeth elbowed him. "An automaton is a machine. Festus is Leo's bronze dragon. He found it in the woods after its previous owner had died and it went rogue."

"How to Train Your Dragon." Percy insisted. *********

Well, it wasn't a long time before Leo informed us that the ship was ready, and we were squeezed into the pod a few at a time. We went five at a time. Harry, Ron and I sat with Artemis Fowl and Jack Frost. [Your right, Piper; even after all we've been through, that sounds very strange to say out loud.]

Ron sat down first, followed by Artemis, who sat next to him. Ron immediately jumped up and moved one seat over.

"Ron!" I chastised him.

Ron shrugged. Artemis raised his eyebrows in that way he was prone to do, where you can just feel him thinking Well, you have a lower IQ than I do. To break the tension, I sat in between them, huffing my frustration at Ron's insensitiveness. Not that Artemis wasn't insensitive either. Harry sat on Ron's other side, a questioning look on his face, but he said nothing. Jack sat next to Artemis, and had a little trouble situating his large staff. After a little while, he just held it vertical from the ground between him and Artemis.

Well, everyone before me has given an opinion on this boy, Artemis Fowl, so I might as well describe my thoughts. Though he was barely half my age, he didn't look up to me as an adult, but instead looked directly into my eyes and spoke to me as one that he respected as an intellectual, but not so much as to lower himself to my level. It was odd, and I suppose it made me feel a little uncomfortable. His eyes were an oddity as well, because, as I noticed, they were the exact same shades as Holly's; one hazel, one blue. Except his eyes were opposite of Holly's; his left eye was hazel and his right blue, her left eye was blue and her right was hazel. Of course I was curious as to why. I've been told I was cut out for Ravenclaw.

Artemis spoke first, just before the pod began to move. "Will be alright on the ride up, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Oh, dear, call me Hermione, please," I thought of Mrs. Weasley as Ron's mum, not myself. "And of course I'll be alright; I was fine on the way down, wasn't I?"

Artemis nodded, recalling that he had asked a similar question upon meeting us in the Lower Elements. "Of course."

"Could you leave her be, mate?" Ron grunted.

"Ron," I scolded again.

"I mean no harm or disrespect, Mr. Weasley," Artemis replied calmly.

"Dear, call him Ron." I said. "If we're going to save the world together, we might as well be on a first-name basis."

"Mr. Weasley's fine," Ron said.

I glared at him. "Ron."

He raised his hands innocently, but his reply was lost in the sudden motion of the pod. It was uncomfortable for everyone else, I'm sure, but it was double that when the rider is pregnant. I'm not at all sure it was completely safe, but it was the best way to and from the surface.

We reached the surface and got out quickly. I was suddenly feeling a bit claustrophobic. Ron helped me out, and I caught his dark glare at Artemis.

"Honestly," I shook my head as I took his hand. "He doesn't bite, Ronald."

"Want me to hit him with a snowball?" Jack suggested, an icy sphere already formed in his hand.**********

"Heavens, no!" That icy orb looked like it would hurt.

"Guys," Harry said, "You'll want to take a look at this."

I turned to see the most incredible ship; a Greek warship, covered in bronze, floating high above our heads.

My jaw dropped. "How… how is it doing that?"

"I dunno," Ron whistled. "Wouldn't my dad like to see this. He's always prattling on and on about how aeroplanes stay up; he go crazy over this."

A rope ladder dropped down from above, and we heard Leo call "Well, come on!"

"Oh dear," I muttered, placing a hand on the rung that was face-level.

"If you fall, I'll catch you," Jack offered, hovering beside me.

"Thank you," I said. I didn't think to ask how he was able to fly; all I concentrated on was getting up that ladder. The wind rocked it slightly, and I held on with a death-grip when it did. It took a little longer than I think the others below me were comfortable with, but I made it eventually. Once on deck, I had the courage to look down.

The view was spectacular. I could see for miles. There was forest, and beyond that a clearing with what looked like houses in a horseshoe shape, and beyond that strawberry fields, and beyond that, sea. It was breathtaking.

Ron came up next, muttering to himself. "I hope I don't get seasick on this bloody thing."

"But we're not in the sea," Harry, climbing over the side next, pointed out.

"Airsick then," Ron consented.

"Oh Ron, you'll be fine." I helped him to his feet. "You ride on broomsticks all the time. What's the difference?"

Ron looked at me aghast. "A lot, Hermione!"

I shook my head. I would never understand men. "If you say so."

Artemis came up last, heaving a little.

"Don't get much exercise, eh, Fowl?" Jack laughed.

"Unless you count chasing down my little brothers," Artemis smiled a little.

"Oh! You have little brothers?" I had not once thought about Artemis's family. After all, I realized, he was still just a boy.

"Twins," he said. "two years old."

"How sweet," I said, registering that they were about the same age as Harry's son James.***********

"And quite active," he added.

"Welcome aboard, petty officers!" Leo called from the rigging. "I am Supreme Commander Valdez. Welcome aboard the Argo II." He looked around. "We got everybody? Seven ADHD demigods, check times seven; kid with the funny sword, check; girl with the blue streaks, check; Percy with glasses, check; ginger, check; pregnant lady, check; creepy not-son-of-Hades, check; Not-Hades, check; impulsive elf, check; 300-year-old-frozen-man-who-is-not-Khan, check." ************ He smirked. "I think we're covered." He pointed forward. "Onward, Festus! To boldly go where no demigod has gone bef–"

"You do realize that Storybrooke is in Maine," Artemis interrupted, pointing to Leo's right, "Which would be that way."

"Of course I knew that," Leo waved it off. Then pointed the right direction. "Onward!"

*** I'm just guessing roughly at the ages here. If I got them wrong, oh well.**

**** _Deathly Hallows _reference.**

***** Maybe a bonus if I ever get writer's block.**

****** And this I just made up.**

******* One, Leo had this coming. Two, I love HTTYD so _you guys_ had it coming.**

******** I realized after a second reading of this that it was a little unclear which one Jack wanted to hit with a frozen snowball, Ron or Artemis. So I'm just going to leave it ambiguous and just say _both_.**

********* Ok, so I looked up a timeline of each of these series and put them in one. For the sake of this FF, I am only using the proper timelines of _Harry Potter_ and _Artemis Fowl_. And yes, according to those timelines, Myles and Beckett were the same age as James Sirius. That was one of the most interesting corrolations, along with Voldemort's death, Sadie Kane's birth, and Artemis Fowl Sr.'s dissappearence all happening withtin thirteen months of eachother, and TLG taking place about the same time Nico and Bianca left the Lotus Hotel. But, as I said, I'm only using the canon timelines of HP and AF.**

********** "kid with the funny sword" Making fun of Carter's _kopesh_, Egyptian curved sword; "girl with the blue streaks" Sadie likes to die her hair with streaks of different colors; "Percy with glasses," Harry and Percy both have black hair and green eyes; "creepy not-son-of-Hades," Artemis is totally as creepy as Nico; "Not-Hades," Anubis is the Egyptian god of death and burials, as opposed to the Greek Hades, the god of the underworld (they're very different, but like Leo cares); "300-year-old-frozen-man-who-is-not-Khan," Jack had it coming, guys. So did Chris Pine for that one-liner. Sweet StarClan, Abrams, that had to have been on purpose.**

**A/N: Thank you all for the follows, encouraging reviews, and, most importantly, your time. Until the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7 by Holly Short

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, chocykitty! I'll give my response after the chapter, it's a bit long..**

**I do not own any of the stories involved in this fic. If I did, do you think I'd be sitting here getting the brunt end of Elsa's temper tantrum?**

Chapter Seven

Holly

[Sadie: Alright, pass it to a girl!

Leo: Pass it to me! Please!

Hermione: Oh.. Ron, you take it!

Sadie: No!

Ron: Wha? I don't want it! *passes mic*

Percy: I've already had it! *passes mic*

Annabeth: Nope. *passes mic*

Holly: Would you all stop playing hot-potato with the mic?!

Jack: Uh, Captain, I don't know if the mic will pick me up.

Leo: Oh it should. I tweaked it. Just keep it near room temp.

here there is a moment of silence.

Annabeth: What?

Jason: You build this mic– you, the boy on fire, built this mic, specifically for Jack– Jack freaking Frost– to use, and it needs to be kept at room temperature?!

Leo: … Funny how that worked out.

Holly: Fix this mic. *takes from Jack and hands to Leo* We'll use the spare.

here the mic is turned off, and the second mic is turned on.

Holly: And there is no way I'm letting you fight like children over a microphone–

Percy: Holly, most of us are children.

Holly: –that we are using to help our friend regain his memories. This is supposed to be helpful and good-natured, and you guys are bickering about it!

here there is a moment of silence.

Holly: So, are we going to act mature, or do I have to narrate the rest of it myself?

Hermione: It might be a good idea for you to do the next chapter, at least.

Holly: Fine. But not more arguing over who gets the mic. You'll all get a turn. Are we clear?

assorted statements of affirmation

Holly: Good.]

Well that was something. Sorry you had to hear that, Artemis; I wanted it to be on record so that they would behave. [I'm talking to you,Miss Kane.]

As Hermione was describing, the view from the Argo II was amazing. It was nothing compared to flying on your own pair of wings, but it was still in the sky.

High in the sky.

And our lives were in the hands of Leo Valdez.

That I was uncomfortable with. But the other demigods seemed at ease, and they knew him best, so I figured that we'd probably make it to Maine in one piece. And after discussing the positions of authority with Valdez, I was prepared to enjoy the flight.

But then I remembered that my closest friend's name is spelled A-R-T-E-M-I-S space F-O-W-L, so safety was an impossible dream.

I spent the majority of the day trying to keep them all in line. [Sound familiar?] Jack and I had already had a little experience with each other, as apparently part of the LEP's job to keep Jack from freezing over Haven City to give the kids a Snow Day. How he managed to convince anyone to let him down in the first place I'll never know.

It was nightfall before I got a chance to talk to Artemis alone. He was either shut up in his quarters alone or talking science with Hermione and Annabeth all day, so I left him be. Now I found him standing by the railing on deck, pensively watching New York City pass by underneath. I walked up and stood beside him. We watched the city lights below, blinking innocently from our height.

"Another adventure, eh, Holly?" Artemis said at last.

I nodded. "And so soon after the last one," I mentioned tentatively. Our last adventure hadn't ended as a complete victory, we both knew. Artemis hadn't said anything to any of the other crew members, but at brief moments I could tell something was wrong. A slight flinch, a soft tapping out of patterns with his foot. As soon as he realized I'd noticed, though, he would go back into his room until he'd returned to normal.

When he didn't respond again, I outright asked, "Artemis, are you alright?"

"Yes, Holly." Then, he whispered, "Thank you, Holly."

Five words. My brow furrowed and I squeezed his hand in mine. "Artemis,"

"I'm fine, Holly." He turned away. "Excuse me."

He left for his room again, as I stood and let the wind blow through my short hair.

Five again.

And so it begins.

Or did it ever end?*****

***Notice that "And so it begins" is four words. Yeah, there are a lot of fours in this story. Poor Arty. Huh, that nickname consists of four letters...**

**A/N: Response to Reviews (mostly chocykitty.. actually all.)**

"Ermagosh, Jack Frost and a HP person need a turn. Like, Ron. Or Hermione. Or maybe even Harry...  
I WISH YOU COULD GIVE ORION A TURN."

**Gah yes that would awesome! Too bad there's no way in the fanfiction canon that I could make that happen; this is recorded post-TLG, so Orion is gone :( which is too bad 'cause I love Orion to death! He _will_ be in this fic, though, don't you worry :) And there will be interactions with Leo Valdez.**

"True... Perhaps a few staged murders are in order."

**Yeah, I'd like to see someone murder the Egyptian god of death. ;D**

"Wanna know what would be uber creepy? MulchxSadie. All I can say to your OTPs is "thank Frond you don't ship SadiexCarter"."

**COUGHGAGHACK SWEET OLYMPUS NO. I hate Mulch with a passion and... gag that last one is just gross. Almost as gross as Elsanna.**

"Another forgotten OTP of mine (I haven't looked at PJO fan-fiction in ages): LeoxCalypso. Cute and Canon."

**Omigosh I totally forgot how could I forget now I hate myself for forgetting the amazing that is Caleo! Thank you for reminding me; I will incorporate that.**

"Ermagosh. Wanna know what would be awesome? You don't, but I'll tell you anyway. If Minerva Paradizo was in Storybrooke. Like if she was Gretal."

**I don't think Minerva will appear in this fic, except in a brief mention or brief cameo. I have two possible headcanons on what happened to her.**

**1) She and Artemis were playing chess one day and she got all emotional (y'know, like girls her age do) and said "Forget this, I'll call you after I'm done with puberty."**

**2) Well... Her mom isn't in the books, she's very intelligent, she's blonde, unknown eye color, her younger brother may-or-may-not-be ADHD. You'll probably find her on Long Island right now, if you know what I mean.**

"There will be Henry in this fic, right?"

**Of course, he's Henry! How can I pass that up? He may not have a POV, be he will definitely be in there.**


	9. Chapter 8 by Jack Frost

**A/N: Okay, I'm sure you guys are wondering when the OUAT characters show up. They show up when our team gets to Storybrooke. When's that? Eh heh heh... about five more chapters. Because I used up my Jack POV for this chapter because I forgot that I wanted him to do the first in-Storybrooke POV and I just really liked this chapter and... well, just some pre-production notes for you all. BUT THEY WILL GET THERE EVENTUALLY!**

**Thanks to chocykitty for reminding me of a plot element I should include. Responses to reviews at the end.**

**Also I FORGOT TO WISH YOU GUYS HAPPY PI DAY LAST UPDATE AND IT WAS ON THE 14TH! I feel.. kinda bad but nobody else care about Pi Day so.. Happy belated Pi Day, Happy St. Patrick's day, and Happy Birthday to Sadie Kane (yes, she was born on the 17th).**

**I do not own any series used in the plot, referenced, or mentioned. If I did this wouldn't be on now would it?**

Chapter Eight

Jack

[Nice guilt-trip in the last chapter, there, Holly. No wonder Artemis had problems, hanging out with you so much.*****

Ha! Missed me! And the next chapter is still mine, because I've got the mic.]

Hey, Jake Frost here! Hopefully this mic is picking up my voice, and I don't have a reason do doubt Leo, so here we are. If you can't here me because of the belief thing, then you can just read this chapter as a transcript.

Well, as Holly mentioned, I did spend a lot of the day trying to start snowball fights. No, I didn't pay much attention to Holly; she was just another killjoy LEP officer. And I was determined to get at least one smile out of Fowl. But then Hazel got offended when I hit her in the back of the head with a snowball, so I figured, hey, if the kids don't want to play, that's fine. So I hung out in the engine room with Leo for a while.

Actually, Holly banished me there.

It was as busy as North's workshop in there, with one major difference: Leo was the only person rushing about. That place was perfect for a kid with ADHD. I sat on top of one of the cabinets and watched him run around like a maniac. It was dizzying to watch. You'd wonder why he was so excited about the workout that was the Argo II, but the kid loved it. You could tell that he was in heaven, though he was sweating like crazy.

"So how is it," Leo asked between stations, "with so many people around who can see you?"

"Weird," I said, "especially with the adults- you know, Ron and Harry and Hermione. But then, it's a good kind of weird; like a good dream."

"Yeah," Leo replied.

"Hey, when we first started the voyage," I asked, "How'd you know my age?"

"What, three hundred?" Leo began fiddling with a ball he called an Archimedes Sphere, "Lucky guess. I was quoting Star Trek."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Into Darkness. You remind me of Chris Pine; I don't know why."******

I wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Uh, thanks?"

Leo waved it off. After a while that was filled with the noise of gears clicking and whirring, Leo asked, "So, three hundred years? And nobody could see you?"

"Yeah," I affirmed, twirling a snowflake around in the air.

"Sounds lonely," Leo prodded.

"It was," I admitted solemnly.

"Say, uh.. Have you ever run into a girl on an island- supposedly, like, one you can't get back to- goes by the name of Calypso?"*******

"Uh, no," I replied. "Why?"

"Oh, just curious." He shrugged. "You got any friends outside of us who can see you?"

"Yeah," the change of subject was abrupt, but the kid seemed to have a lot on his mind, so I let it go. "This kid named Jamie was the first to see me in... Gosh, I think he was the first EVER. Then there was his little sister Sophie, his friends Pippa and-" I cut off with a sigh. "I hope they don't freak out."

"They don't know where you're going?" Leo asked

"Nah, I didn't want them to worry," I said, "I told Sandy and Tooth to keep an eye on them-"

"Who?"

"The Sandman and the Tooth Fairy." I said.

"Oh." Leo said. "So they don't know when you'll be back, and all they have is your friends's words?"

"Yep," I said. Then I realized how dumb that sounded. "I should've told them I'd be gone. Should've told them I'd be back-"

"But you'll be back," Leo pointed out, "And that's what matters. Not how long you're gone, or where you go, or why you left, but that you're back. And that's all they'll care about."

I blinked. My first impression of Leo had been of a fun-loving, carefree kid; here was a different side, a wiser side, that was new to me.

"Huh," I finally said, "I guess you're right."

"I hope so," he whispered in a way that made me think he wasn't talking about me at all.

*** Maybe this is a little mean.. I meant it for humor.**

****Okay okay I'll stop... but seriously I counted five ROTG references in Star Trek: Into Darkness. **

*****This is assuming that Calypso is still stuck. And also that all the Seven survive. And also that the Argo II makes it through BoO in one peace. There are a lot of assumtions taking place when it comes to the PJO/HoO books here.**

* * *

**Response to reviews:**

**chocykitty**

"..I sure hope that that second headcanon was referring to a generic daughter of Athena. Not Annabeth."

**Of course, of course. Annabeth and Minerva, personality-wise, are nothing alike. Also that headcanon just raises more questions than it answers, which kindof defeats the purpose of a headcanon in my opinion.**

**I also agree with you on Annabeth's view of Artemis. Her POV is coming up soon.**

"What about Nico?

OMIGOSH ONE-SIDED NICOXARTEMIS!

Not double sided, as Hartemis (?) is canon, but Nico liking guys is also canon, so..."

**Okay, two reasons for not using this plot element.**

**1) I heard a rumor that maybe, just maybe, Nico... maynotsurviveBloodofOlympus THERE I SAID IT! So I'm just going to play it safe and just pretend he doesn't exist. And if it turns out he lives, I can just send him to the moon TLG-style. [YES COLFER I WILL KEEP MAKING FUN OF THIS. That was the most convenient write-off I have seen in my entire life.]  
**

**2) I don't support gay shippings. Not even tease-ships. I wasn't all too pleased with Riordain's move there, though I can see him doing that for two reasons [WHAT BULLET POINTS IN A BULLET POINT?/?]  
**

**A) He was trying to get the fangirls off Nico's back (which I can see helping Nico out a lot).**

**B) He was trying to get the rabid shippers off his back (the coward).**

**ManfredsAwesomeAdmin**

"Honestly, I can't wait to read Leo's point of view, or Jack's, because they're both so freaking hilarious!"

**Agreed!**

"XD They need to annoy the living crap outta Regina and Rumple!"

**Oh they will ****:)** Honestly the inspiration for this FF was a couple of Ragina and Rumple's lines when describin Pan as "an arrogant kid," and I started thinking of Artemis and how funny it would be to watch him interact with them. And then one by one the other characters crept into the story.

"And Elsa is just being cruel to the northeast states, isn't she? She finally left Michigan alone for the time being, but who knows how long that will last."

**IKR! It looks like spring is finally here in my state, but I don't want to jinx it again.**

"And I completely agree with you about Elsanna! DX"

**IKR**

"HansxElsa forever!"

**... not the response I was expecting, but I respect your opinion. Maybe if Hans stops being a jerkface he and Elsa could be a couple. I've never read one of these fanfictions, so I wouldn't know.**

"And Percy 'bout made me bust a gut in this chapter!"**  
**

**Glad you enjoyed it!**

"omg can't wait to read more!"

**I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE MORE! I finally got over my nerves (y'know, mostly) and this is really really fun to write, especially with all these fun characters working together!**


	10. Chapter 9 by Annabeth Chase

**A/N: This is about as far as I've written, so there will be a bit of a wait for the next chapter for you guys, about a week or so, because there's a lot of schoolwork for me to do before Spring Break. I'll probably have time over break to work on chapters, though I don't know if I'll get on in that time. If I don't get on , I'll at least have the next couple of chapters written so you guys can have something while I bang my head against the wall from writer's block. I probably shouldn't make a big deal out of it, though.**

**This chapter was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**I do not own any book series/TV series/ movies that may be incorporated/referenced/mentioned in this fanfic.**

Chapter Nine

Annabeth

Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. I, for one, am here to help. Throwing that out there.

The voyage only lasted four days, which were, as it usually goes for us, graced with a monster attack or two. However, I'm going to use my turn at the mic to retell an encounter that, before now, I only told Holly. She gave me permission to let the rest of them know, because they witnessed the aftermath of this anyway. This wasn't the first sign, nor was it the last.

So here we go.

It was the afternoon of the second day, and Artemis had left Hermione and me to go through some of the pages that he'd gotten from a photocopy of the book that the boy from Storybrooke had been carrying with him. He'd highlighted it in different colors and Hermione and I were having a hard time deciphering his notes– mainly because half of them were in some code that neither of us knew. So I went to ask him for help.

I was about to knock on his door when I heard him talking. I stopped, deciding to wait for him to finish. Then I wondered who he was talking to. I couldn't hear anybody responding, so he must have been talking on a phone.

I didn't try to listen! I swear it wasn't on purpose. But I was standing right there.

"– it's nothing to worry about, Mother, really," he was saying. "They just want me to stay overnight for a few days… What do you think I'm doing all, day, describing what effect different inkblots have on my mind?" he laughed awkwardly. "I'll be fine, Mother. I'll see you all soon… Tell Myles I'll be able to help him with his experiments when I get back. Goodbye, Mother."

I took that to be the end of the conversation and knocked. "Uh, Artemis?"

He opened the door. "Yes?"

"Hey, we need some help with your notes," I said.

"Ah, of course," he said.

"Was, uh," I felt like I was prying, but I just had to know. "Was that you mom?"

"Yes," he answered curtly.

"Ah," I said. "Does she... Is, uh..." It was very rare that I was at a loss for words.

"She has no idea where I really am, if that's what you mean," he confided, "I didn't want her to worry."

"Oh," I said. Then, "where does she think you are?"

"That is for me to know and for you to not concern yourself with," his expression was challenging, which was a little new to me, especially from a boy younger than me. He was, what, fourteen? Fifteen? I was a whole three or four years older at least. Usually younger kids would respect a daughter of the wisdom goddess- at least, the demigod kids did. But Artemis looked me strait in the eyes, as if daring me to question him. That I didn't like.

"If you say so," I replied. Then, to change the subject, I asked, "How do you get bars on here?"

"I built my own satellite a while back," he explained.

"Oh," I said awkwardly. Of course he built his own satellite. Highest IQ of any mortal I knew of.

"You needed my help?" He pressed.

"Oh, yeah." We walked back to the conference room in a bristling silence.

It wasn't until later that night, when I was lying in bed awake thinking, that I put two and two together.

They just want me to stay overnight for a few days, he had said. What do you think I'm doing all, day, describing what effect different inkblots have on my mind?

Artemis's mom thought he was in therapy.

Apparently she thought he needed it, or she wouldn't buy that excuse. I supposed that maybe she didn't know that the faeries actually existed and thought her son was nuts. I'd heard of that happening to mortals who could see through the Mist. But I would've thought someone as intelligent as Artemis Fowl wouldn't say something to make his mother believe he was crazy, not accidentally. Not that he would do it on purpose; what would that accomplish?

I shuddered as the thought came to me, we're placing our lives in the hands of someone who is most likely certifiably insane.

* * *

**Response to Reviews**

**ManfredsAwesomeAdmin**

"Totally agree about Hans, but I still ship them for some strange reason."

**Hehe. Yeah, I can see where you're coming from.**

"Ehehehee, Pan would be another interesting element to the story..."

**Oh, he'll be in this. Probably.**

**chocykitty**

"...I feel bad giving you this spiel, but canon trumps all (in my opinion), and Nico being 'gay' is canon."

**Actually, thank you for the spiel. I find that when I understand something, I can respect it better, and that helped. Still not going to write that into my fics, but now I understand and can respect your opinion and Riordain's decision. **


	11. Chapter 10 by Frank Zhang

**A/N: Okay, I watched that last episode of OUAT. First off, there will definately be a sequel to _Magic is Coming, _if only so that Leo can make fun of the vampire-flying-monkeys. And maybe reference _Wicked_. Second... well, I've started blowing up balloons. It'll take a while to get enough to lift my house like in _Up_. Where are those Frex Hunters when you need them? LOL jk but really, the OUAT writers just came up with "Zelina" off the top of their head, didn't they? I can't wait to write about her butt getting kicked by a bunch of hyperactive magical teenagers. That'll be fun.**

**As, well, I guess I'm doing now, response to reviews on the bottom.**

**I do not own any of these series. If I did, Zelina wouldn't exist. Or she would be played by Idina Menzel.**

Chapter Ten

Frank

[Frank: I'm sorry, I've just got to ask: Leo, didn't you say you didn't like Star Trek?

Jason: Hey you did!

Leo: I like Star Trek fine. I just don't like Spock.

Piper: What?! How can you not like Spock?

Leo: He freaks me out, okay? He just does that thing with his eyebrows and goes "That's illogical" with that face and voice void of any emotion... Come to think of it, that sounds a lot like Artemis.

Holly: Frank, why did you get them started?

Frank: Sorry. I'll just start narrating now.]*****

Okay, here we go.

Uh, just to be clear, nobody else really noticed Artemis acting funny because we all had problems of our own. A problem showed up on day three of our voyage.

It was just after breakfast. I was sitting in the dining hall, going through an info packet that Artemis handed me about the wildlife around Storybrooke. I had one of the more dangerous jobs; though I was undercover, like Jack and Holly and Hazel, I will be out in the open, and I have to blend in.

Why the packet on wildlife? Well, that "talent" Artemis had mentioned in the meeting was my ability to change form into different animals. As Percy has said earlier, it's a long story.

However, it was pretty hard to concentrate on a thick packet when you have Leo, Jack and Sadie being their usual loud selves.

The three of them had decided to get together to tell their life stories. At the moment, Leo was finishing up with, "And I wanted to paint 'Sup?' on the bottom with a smilie face, but Annabeth wouldn't let me."

"That would've been brilliant!" Sadie cried, clapping her hands once.

"The Romans don't have a sense of humor," Leo rolled his eyes.

"Tell me about it," Jack said. "One time I tried to visit, and this psycho-statue guy without arms started yelling like crazy."

"How did that one end?" Sadie asked.

"I froze his mouth together." Jack said. "Yeah, that didn't go over well. Haven't been to New Rome for a while now."

"It didn't go much better for us," Leo said. "So we got down there–"

Just when I was considering relocating to my room, the conversation was interrupted by an alarm bell.

"Oh crap!" Leo jumped up. "Right now?"

Carter ran in, breath coming in gasps. "Guys, there are some pretty freaky-looking clouds out there, and they don't look happy."

"Tell all the non-demigods to get below deck," Leo ordered. "And tell the demigods that we've got some guests to entertain."

"Can I help?" Sadie had jumped up too.

"You got a celestial bronze bazooka up your sleeve?" Leo asked rhetorically, "When you find one, tell me. 'Cause that would be freaking sweet." Then he rushed out.

Sadie had murder in her eyes. I shrugged and followed Leo out.

"Hey wait for me!" Jack called after us.

"What?!" Sadie yelled. "How is that fair?!"

"We can help without celestial bronze, can't we?" Jack hovered beside me as I ran on deck.

"Probably not going to be able to kill anything though," I said.

"Hey Sadie!" Jack stopped midair to call back, "Get your butt over here!"

I heard her whoop, but I didn't stop.

I ran into Ron, Hermione, Harry and Holly just below deck. The wind outside was screeching behind them.

"Are we going to be useless?" Harry stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"You could at most slow then down," I said. "I think,"

"Your magic will slow them down," Holly nodded to Harry, "I'll be useless," she grumbled, "My neutrino will just power them up. I'll stay with Hermione."

Hermione nodded, breathing a little hard still.

I did a mental count of those who couldn't use magic or, like Hermione, had other things to worry about. "Where's Artemis?"

"In his cabin," Holly responded. She bit her lip for a second, then said, "Go kick some tail for me."

"Okay," I answered, not pursuing the subject.****** I ran up on deck, flanked by the two wizards, followed shortly after by Jack Frost and the Kane siblings.

Don't you just love storm spirits at two in the afternoon? Because I do. I love those suckers. My favorite mythical creatures, those equine tempests, those.

I hope you caught that sarcasm there.

It was then I thought, shoot I need a weapon, but Hazel had me covered; she'd remembered to grab a spear for me on her way up. "Ready?"

It was times like these when I really appreciated my girlfriend. "As ready as I'll ever be."

**Then the first one attacked.*********

*** This inconsistency needed to be addressed. I apologize for any confusion. I just made up Leo's reasoning on the spot. Please note that Leo's opinion does not in any way reflect my own.**

**** If you'll remember from Holly's POV, she noted that every time Artemis realized he was losing it he would shut himself up alone. That's what is being addressed here. Just for clarity.**

***** Oh, if you think this is a cliffie, you've never read _Insurgent_. Or any of Rick Riordain's books for that matter. You know they all live because they all get POVs. Relax, softies.**

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, Frank is kinda hard and I just want to get them to Storybrooke, so I decided to drag this out over two chapters to get another POV in. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for your time!**

* * *

**Response to reviews.**

**chocykitty**

"Thank you for reading it. Right after I posted it I was like 'oh, shoot, I need to stop alienating people'"

**George MacDonald, a favorite author of J.R.R. Tolkien and C.S. Lewis, said in his novel _The Princess and the Goblin_: "We are all very anxious to be understood, and it is very hard not to be. But there is one thing more necessary... to understand people." Understanding people is a lot easier when they're lecturers like me.**

"And...  
WARG!  
ORION'S COMING!"

**IKR! That is going to be so much fun to write! I can't wait!**

"Cough, cough. Goddess Artemis? Coughhowcoughcough wouldcough shecough feel about a coughcough MALEcough bearing hercoughname?"

**Everybody points this out. Not only is it old news to me, but everyone's acting like Fowl is the first male to ever be named Artemis ever. One, he's Artemis Fowl _The Second_. Two, guys have been named Artemis since ancient Greek times, you'd think this would be old news to Lady Artemis as well. So it might be mentioned briefly in this fic, but not emphasized too much. Frankly, I feel as if it's a bit overdone.**

"IF you manage to squeeze Orion in, like actually in (watching from a mindscreen? Probably illogical, but...) PUPPY CRUSH ORIONXANNABETH!  
Percy would HATE Artemis during that, if it were to happen, thinking it was a really mean joke."

I** have to admit, that would be very amusing to watch XD actually that would be hillarious! But for Orion to harbor feelings for Annabeth, I'm pretty sure _Artemis_ would have to as well. While Orion and Artemis are opposites, they seem to agree on what people they enjoy spending time with and what people are enimies that need to be utterly destroyed.**

"Foaly. Foaly. Foaly. Foaly spies, he could totally do a facetime-like recording, about what he saw."

**Foaly is _really_ hard for me to write, esp. since I really didn't find him all that funny, so I can't write in his jokes. So I'll just send him to the moon TLG-style [I will never stop making fun of this!].**

"XD Foaly would make an excellent Party Pony."

**Agreed! XD**


	12. Chapter 11 by Ron Weasley

**A/N: Okay so an anon posted this in a review:**

**"Go to Artemis Fowl's website for the US. ('Artemis' and 'fowl' as a single word, then the traditional dot com.)  
Then click on his face.  
For me, I got a window leading to Percy Jackson stuff.  
Hmm..."**

**So I tried that too. You click on Artemis's face and the PJO website opens in a new tab. What. The. Heck.  
**

**... All I can say is, "I told you they existed in the same universe! Bwahaha!"**

Chapter Eleven

Ron

Nice transition, there, mate. I guess that's one way to hold his attention.

Hallo, this Ron Weasley, and we're on chapter, ah.. Hermione? Right, chapter eleven. [What, I'm not counting! This isn't a classroom for goodness sake.]

For a moment, there was this stillness on deck. And just when I thought to myself, I haven't got a clue what to do next, everything started moving.

The first of the storm spirits dashed toward Jason, but he was ready for it. He swung this golden sword..thing.. [gladius. Thanks Hermione.] hard. The spirit swerved away, but Jason's sword collided with it's side and it turned to dust with a last screech. The dust blew away in the wind. Well, that's an easy clean-up, I thought. But before we could celebrate this small victory all the rest of them attacked at once.

Everyone started moving. The demigods had their bronze and gold weapons. [celestial bronze and imperial gold, Hermione says, are the only weapons that can kill monsters. I for one would like to see what they do to the blast-ended skrewts.] Jack Frost jumped into the air and started whacking the suckers with his stick.

Carter and Sadie were Egyptian Magicians, so it was interesting to watch them. Hermione had me describe it all to her later. Carter had this bent sword– kopesh, I guess– and he did this thing where he had a big bird-headed giant thing around him and he swatted the storm spirits. It was weird. Sadie was yelling things in.. Egyptian I guess.. and symbols were appearing in the air and they did stuff to the spirits, like make them explode or spin away or something. I'd never seen a human do magic without a wand before, and as Hermione said, it was pretty bizarre.

Not that I had much time to notice stuff like this. Harry and I were back to back, shooting spells at the blasted storm spirits. At first we tried things like stupify– the knocking-out curse, I guess you could call it– and reducto– the blasting things away from you spell. When that just made them angrier, Harry tried something different.

"Impedimenta!" he shouted, and a jet of light hit the nearest storm spirit, causing it to slow and almost dissipate. Then Percy ran up and sliced it through with his sword.

"Good idea, mate," I said, then took his idea. "Impedimenta!"

When Frank said we would be able to slow them down, I guess this is what he meant. If not, he had a lucky guess.

The fight went on for only about twenty minutes before the remaining storm spirits took the hint. They disappeared as fast as they had come, whisked off into the clouds. There was only one left, and Jack was taking care of it. The two were chasing each other high above our heads.

"Ron, are they supposed to look like that?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, a few of them look like horses," I said.

"No, that one doesn't look like wind though," Harry pointed to it.

I took a closer look. Sure enough, this one didn't look like winds held together in a shape; this one looked like it was made of black dust. "Maybe it's a weird one."

Then Jack and the creature stopped moving. They stood at a standstill for a moment, before the creature reared up and sped away.

Jack flew back down, his face grim.

"We did it!" Sadie whooped.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked Jack, holding his sword at the ready.

"That was a Night Mare," Jack answered after a moment of hesitation.

"What, like Nightmare Moon?"***** Leo asked. That got him looks from all the demigods, as well as Carter and Sadie. "What?"

"It came as a warning," Jack clarified

"Warning?" I asked. That didn't sound good.

"Apparently that cursed town is off-limits for even Night Mares," He said. "We're going into some pretty crazy territory."

As if the prospect of the universe collapsing in the event of our failure wasn't foreboding enough.

*** You all knew this was coming. It had to happen sometime.**

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm not the best at battle scenes, and Ron isn't the brightest light bulb in the case, so that made for a short chappie. But at least it's up. The next one will be longer, I think. Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for your time!  
**


	13. Chapter 12 by Harry Potter

**A/N: A lighthearted chapter after those battle scenes. Just a heads up.**

**For anyone who cares: I made a plotting music playlist for when I'm writing this story :) with music from most of the fandoms represented. I substituted for the sad lack of an Artemis Fowl movie and it's score with the score to X-Men: First Class, composed by Henry Jackman. It is a soundtrack that I highly recommend, even if you haven't seen the movie. The leitmotifs are epic, and each track is phenomenal. For PJO I just have the soundtrack for Sea Of Monsters; that was almost a good movie, except the climax jumped the shark and Logan Lerman was still Percy (I don't care how cute he is, Emo!Percy shouldn't be allowed on set). Theb we've got the soundtracks from the first two seasons of OUAT. And of course ROTG and Harry Potter. My favorite tracks would include: "First Class" (X-Men: Forst Class), "X-Training" ****(X-Men: Forst Class),** "Magneto" **(X-Men: Forst Class), "New Coordinates" (Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters), "Snape to Malfoy Manor" (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1), "This Boy Will Be Your Undoing" (Once Upon A Time Season 2), "Jamie Believes" (Rise of the Guardians), and "The Obliviation" (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1). This is just a Sidenote for anyone who cares.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own any series that appear/are referenced in this story, nor do I own copyrights to any of the above music. The story itself is my own, however.**

Chapter Twelve  
Harry

[Ron: Well, on that happy note, here ya go, Harry.  
Harry: Thanks, Ron.]  
This is Harry Potter here, by the way.  
Well the excitement of the battle died very quickly, which I was not used to. The demigods and the Kanes brushed it aside as if they'd seen everything, which, after hearing a few of their stories, they might have. They carried on as if nothing had happened. Jack tried to get them to take his news more seriously, to which Percy replied, "We know: imminent danger ahead. We've all heard it before. And it's not like we have the choice to turn back."  
Holly at least took him seriously, though she said almost te same thing. "We still have to keep going anyway. We've got a world to save."  
Ron and I took that rather solomnly, though the others were right; there was no turning back now.  
So breakfast the next morning was as normal as ever- or as normal as it an be on a flying Greek warship manned by a bunch of demigods, two Egyptian magicians, an elf, her genius friend, Jack Frost, and, of course, my trio of friends. Just my luck, I suppose.  
And it was difficult to say whether the feeling of normalcy was quashed or revived by the conversation I walked in on.  
"I'm telling you," Leo was saying, "I can logically prove that seven equals two!"  
It took me a moment to process that sentance.  
"If seven equals two, Mr. Valdez," Artemis shook his head, "then you have successfully broken the universe all on your own."  
"Fine, I'll prove it to you," Leo leaned back in his chair casually. "But first it must be established that everything is equal to four."  
Artemis's fork slipped out of his hand and hit the table with a clatter.

[Harry: You know, in retrospect, this might not have been much of a help to Artemis's mental state.  
Leo: Hey, how was I supposed to know?]*****  
Artemis said passively, "Alright, prove that to me."  
Leo smirked. "Seven is five is four is prime,"  
"Four is not prime, Valdez." Artemis interrupted, "It does have three factors."  
"Roll with me here," Leo continued. "Two is three is five is four is prime."  
"What? That doesn't work, Valdez."  
"Yeah it does," Leo rocked his chair so it stood only on the back legs for a moment. "See if you can figure it out, Einstein."  
"Oh, I've heard this one," Sadie exclaimed.  
"Give me a number, any number," Leo spread his arms wide, rocking his chair again.  
"Five," Artems said.  
"Is four is prime. Too easy."  
Artemis pondered for a moment, rapping his knuckles on the table. "Twenty."  
"Twenty is- hang on," Leo looked up at the ceiling and thought for a moment. "Uh, yeah. Twenty is six is three is five is four is prime."  
"This does not make sense," Artemis shook his head.  
"It's a word puzzle," Sadie advised.  
Artemis thought for another moment, again rapping his knuckles on the table. Then he smiled and said, "Oh, you're counting the letters."  
"Yeah!" Leo said.  
"So, seven is five because it has five letters, and five is four because it has four letters." Artemis said.  
"And four is prime. It has four letters, so you're stuck." Sadie finished.  
"And because both two and seven lead back to four- they are both equal to four- they are also equal to each other." Artemis said.  
"Exactly!" Leo said.  
Artemis paused for a moment, then said, "That may be logically correct- almost- but is isn't mathematically correct."  
"Did I say I was going to prove it mathematically?" Leo shrugged, rocking his chair again.  
Artemis opened his mouth to respond, but Sadie interrupted whatever he was about to say by gently tapping Leo's shoulder when his chair was partially balanced, knocking him to the floor. He fell hard on his back with a thud.  
"What was that for?" He asked.  
"Well we warned you you were going to fall if you did that," Sadie shrugged. "I got tired of waiting."  
"What do you mean 'we'?" Artemis said. "You were doing it too."  
Sadie responded to this by promptly kicking Artemis's chair out from under him.  
He and Leo looked at each other. From where I was standing I couldn't see Artemis's face, but he must have had his eyebrow raised in that haughtily bored way, because Leo burst out laughing.  
Still standing in the doorway, I watched the three of them bicker lightheartedly, and thought, not for the first time, They're too young for this. Too young to have the fate of th world resting on their shoulders.  
And again I reminded myself, you were eleven. The youngest here is, what, fourteen?  
Fourteen! Where were you at fourteen?  
Competing in the triwizard tournament. Watching Voldemort come back to power. Watching Cedric die.  
See, you made it. And they've been through a lot already too. They'll be fine.  
I shook my head. But I still wouldn't wish this on anyone.

***Yeah I was kind of mean to Artemis in this chapter.. I got this from a couple of classmates, and it sounded like something Leo would do to big Artemis.**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, follows, favorites, and, most importantly, your time. I'm on spring break this week so maybe there will be more frequent updates? Keep your eyes peeled!**

* * *

**Response to Reviews**

**chocykitty**

"Artemis probably holds Annabeth in a higher regard than most others on the ship."

**True that; she's probably the only one with an IQ that comes close to his.**

"(You know, it's a good thing we're on board with all these...  
Ships.  
BWAHAHAHAHA!  
Sorry.)"

**...I have a classmate who would be very proud of that pun.**

**And I also have a literature teacher who would facedesk.**

"JackxNobody.  
(Unless you plan on BlackIce, which I really don't advise.)"

***cough**hack**blerf* NOOO I most definitely do NOT plan on BlackIce.**

"Would Henry believe in Jack? I mean, he is 'the truest believer' and all that."

***adorkably fake innocent smile* You'll see...**

"Oomigoosh.  
Will there be Nightlight?"

**Uh... Will you guys kill me if I say I don't know who Nightlight is? I've only ever watched the ROTG movie. I think I'm missing out...**

**sprinkles888**

"Ahhh! I've found it! The ultimate crossover! You have no idea how long I've waited for this!"

**High praise! Thank you so much!**

"*ahem*  
This is amazingly awesome! Just sayin'. Especially since I'm in all of these fandoms!"

**XD Yeah, kinda ironic that my headcanon universe would appeal to so many popular fandoms. **

"I like the way you've written this, it just works perfectly for the situation."

**As a perfectionist who needs everything to fit neatly into canon, I thank you!**

The references you sneak in are cool too."

**It's good to know it's not overkill :D**

"Please keep up the amazing work!"

**I will try!**

"-a new fan that is now going to fangirl about this story for years to come, sprinkles"" "

**Years, really? You think so? Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 13 by Hazel LeVesque

**A/N: Wow, it's been quiet. Here's the next chapter anyway!**

**I don't understand why we have to put a disclaimer; obviously we don't own the plots, they're fanfictions. On a fanfiction website. But I'll give it anyway. I do not own the rights to the following series: Harry Potter, Percy Jackson & The Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, Artemis Fowl, Kane Chronicles, Once Upon A Time, Rise of The Guardians.**

**Happy?**

Chapter Thirteen

Hazel

Hey, this is Hazel here. I hadn't really realized how fast we demigods do recuperate after a battle; I guess we're just used to it. You kind of have to be.

Anyway, after breakfast Artemis called us all back to the dining hall for a meeting. Leo ran around gathering everybody.

"What's that then?" Ron asked, sitting down in between Hermione and Harry.

"That, Mr. Weasley," Artemis said, "is a projector."

Percy groaned. "What have you got for us, slides?"

Artemis frowned. "Yes. I thought it would be more effective than passing around papers that could be destroyed." I think I was the only one who caught his glance in the general direction of Leo, who returned this with an innocent smile. "And it was more convenient for the demigods if we do not access the internet. So slides it is."

"Okay," said Jack, who had opted to balance on top of his staff behind his chair, "Let's get this overwith."

Artemis rolled his eyes, then began. "As we are all aware, we had our first battle yesterday."

"Duh," Leo said.

Artemis glared at him for a second before continuing. "Most of us knew what we were doing, or were able to improvise successfully. However, for the battles that we could possibly face, we will need to know our enemy. That's why we're gathered here– and yes that is why I brought out the projector."

[Percy: In retrospect, that's kinda pathetic.

Leo: What?

Percy: A projector, really?

Leo: It was the best I had!

Annabeth: No wa–

Leo: That I was gonna let him use.

Annabeth: Oh.

Percy: Still pathetic.]

I raised my hand nervously. When Artemis nodded, I asked, "What do you mean by 'enemy'?"

"Ah," Artemis said, "perhaps I shouldn't have used that term. For, we are not yet sure which of the inhabitants of Storybrooke are enemies. This will be a brief overview of those who will have the most influence and those who have the most magical power. Those we need to be aware of."

He turned on the projector, and Leo dimmed the lights, adding a sound effect that reminded me of a balloon with the air let out of it. [Leo: I was going for lightsaber, but I guess that works too..]

"First, meet the boy that started it all," Artemis showed the first picture, of a boy no more than ten, with brown hair, dark eyes, freckles, and a real innocent smile. He wore a brown coat and a pink and gray scarf. "Henry Mills, the first person in Storybrooke to believe they were cursed. He even began to identify some of the residents."

"This is the boy that escaped?" Sadie clarified, "To find his mum?"

"Yes," Artemis said. The next picture appeared, of a woman with wavy blonde hair and a red leather jacket. "This is her, Emma Swan. She is the one we know most about, as she was raised in our world. She was found on the side of the road as an infant, and grew up in the foster system. She was adopted for a short time, but then the family gave her up after the birth of their child.

"At eighteen she met Henry's father, who abandoned her and left her to take the fall for his crime. Their son, Henry, was born in the Phoenix prison."

"Well that's special," Carter muttered.

"Henry was put up for adoption as an infant. Emma went on to work hunting fugitives. She was living in Boston when Henry found her again.

"She is an excellent tracker and detective, and keen at discerning the truth. Be on your guard with her."

The next picture to come up was an illustration of a woman in black. She had dark hair and dark eyes. Her dress had a high collar and a neckline that I deemed indecent. "Regina," Artemis said, "The queen who cast the Curse. Adopted mother of Henry, mayor of Storybrooke, stepmother of Snow White. Her powers include the Sleeping Curse– Draught of Living Death to you wizards– the ability to change appearances, small earthquakes, not to mention her influence as Mayor. She will be a force to be reckoned with."

Another illustration appeared, this time of a young woman in white with wavy black hair. "Snow White. No magical abilities, but she is an accomplished archer and swordswoman. In Storybrooke she is an elementary teacher, known as Mary Margaret Blanchard. If the residents have their memories back, they will look to her."

The next was a blonde man in a red cape. "Prince Charming. If he still lives, he will be alongside Snow White. Another swordsman."

"So many if's." Hermione said.

"Unfortunately." Artemis agreed.

The next illustration was of a man with brown hair and yellowed skin, wearing leather and bearing a mad grin. "Rumplestiltskin, or the Dark One. His power comes from an ancient curse, and the dark magic is quite potent. He is the one who most likely brought the magic to this realm. He will almost definitely be an enemy."

"So, avoid at all costs, right?" asked Carter hopefully.

"Avoid direct engagement at all costs," Artemis corrected. "Stay out of sight, but not out of the area. That will probably not last long, though."

The next picture was of a woman in blue, with brown hair and wings. "The Blue Fairy."

Holly snorted. "Type-cast–"

"Holly, please," Artemis put his hand to his temple. "Later."

"Can I hit her just once?" Holly asked.

"No! She's the most likely to actually be an ally." Artemis said. "She is normally neutral, using her powers sparingly, but if she can get her people back to their world, the will probably help."

Holly crossed her arms. "Ugh. Only if we have to."

"We may have to." Artemis muttered.

I shook my head. "But once we get there–"

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it," Artemis said, moving to turn off the projector.

"It that it?" Leo said. He whistled. "Wow, only, like, six enemies. That's a new record."

"Of course that's not all," Artemis looked up. "Those are just the ones we know will be a potential threat."

"Oh," Leo slumped back in his seat.

"Just how blind are we?" Harry shook his head.

Artemis's only response was a heavy sigh.

"Oh. Winging it, are we?" Jack asked. "Great. That's what I do best."

"We're not completely winging it, you know." Holly said. "We do have a plan. We just have to be flexible."

After a moment of silence, Sadie voiced all our thoughts.

"This just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?"

**A/N: Thank you for your time! Feedback is appreciated.  
**


	15. Chapter 14 by Leo Valdez

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update! Between schoolwork and life and schoolwork and holiday preparations and schoolwork and watching Sherlock and Twilight Zone and schoolwork and that horrid last OUAT episode and did I mention schoolwork I've been terribly busy. Due to scheduling I will not be able to update at all next week, so enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own any of these series, ok?**

Chapter Fourteen

Leo

Yes! You cannot keep the mic from me any longer, Sadie Kane! I have won! HAHAHAHA!

This is Leo, by the way. I'd list my titles, but Holly doesn't want me to go on and on and on and… yeah okay I'll move on.

Sadie, Jack, Percy, Jason and I gathered in the engine room. It wasn't chance; Jason, Percy, Sadie and I had decided to get together as the Backup Team to strategize. Artemis was invited too, but he was TARDY. [Which is not usual for him, but we didn't think much of it.] Jack was not invited but he came anyway.

Sadie was leaning against the desk, fuming. "I don't like this."

"You're telling me you've never rushed into battle without a plan?" Percy reclined in my deskchair.

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well-"

"And never had stakes so high?" I asked from my position underneath the stabilizer.

Sadie's sigh sounded more like an irritated snort to me. "Well at least then Carter and I had a plan B."

I rolled out from under the stabilizer on my skateboard to smirk and say, "Girl, I am Plan B."

She snorted again, but in less of an agitated way. She kicked my skateboard so that I rolled under again and bounced against the wall. I reached up and fiddled with some gears before tuning te conversation back in.

"-kinda right, y'know." Jason was saying.

"We still need to know each other's strengths and weak..." Sadie trailed off.

"Oh yeah, you missed out on that whole earth-goddess-rising fiasco, didn't you?" I shouted to be heard as I reached for another gear."

"And you all missed out on that sun-devouring-snake incident, didn't you?" Sadie said sharply.

"Leo, what are you even doing?" Percy asked.

"Fixing the stabilizer," I replied.

"Uh, is it broken?" Jason said. "Because I was under the impression that thing was important."

"It's nothing to worry about," I assured him. "It's just something has been leaking-" I paused as a glob of sticky liquid landed above my left eye. "... Oil."

I scooted myself foreword a little to reach the pipe in question.

"So... What can you do? Like, power... Wise.." Jason asked Sadie.

"I can read hyroglyphics, and preform most spells." She said. "They take up my energy, though, so I can only do so many at a time. Carter and I did bring along several charms-"

"BLAGH!" I spluttered, interrupting her. I pushed off the wall violently, rocketing out from under the stabilizer and nearly tripping Jason. I jumped up and spit onto the floor, trying to get the horrid taste of oil in my mouth.

"Oh man, that's nasty!" Percy said.

"Blehck," was all I could say.

"Are you alright there, buddy?" Jack laughed.

"Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh," I shook my head violently.

"I'll get you a glass of water," Jason offered, suppressing his own laughter as he left.

"Wha oo ah-ee ah?!" I attempted to question Sadie, tongue hanging out. When she just laughed harder, I glared daggers.

[Sadie: Well you I'd look ridiculous!  
Leo: Shut up, who's got the mic now?]

To add to my embarrassment, that's when Fowl walked in.

All I can say about Artemis Fowl is that he was weird. He was creepy, like a child of Hades- sorry, Hazel, but he was. And he held himself up like he thought he was better than everyone else. It was really hard to be nice to him at first. But I've always been a natural with people and all, so yeah. [No, really, why are you guys laughing?] And I decided to call him by his last name, because Artemis will always be a girl's name to me.

He took one look around the room and raised one eyebrow at me like, What do you think your doing? That look made me mad, but now was not the best time. I waved cheerfully, still with my tongue out.

Taking a deep breath, Fowl asked, "I believe you wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Sadie stood up straight, looking Artemis in the eyes. "We need a backup plan."

Artemis sighed. "That's difficult."

"You said yourself, if something goes wrong this operation relies on us." Sadie gestured to me and Percy. I don't think we impressed Fowl much at this point; I was still trying to get the taste of oil off my tongue, while Percy was twirling his pen in his hand, tuning it from a pen into a sword, then back into a pen again.

"All I would ask is that you become familiar with each other's abilities," Fowl suggested, "and not do anything..."

"Rash?" Sadie suggested.

"Hasty?" Percy said.

"Plagaristic?" Jack piped in from his position hanging from the ceiling.

"Stupid," Fowl finished. "Think things through before you act."

"Gotcha," I said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go find Jason, relay him the info, then gargle for a while."

That was when I heard someone yell that they had seen the town.

* * *

**Response to Reviews**

**chocykitty**

"Sadie, Artemis, and Leo- how similar they are to the Golden Trio! (Okay, well no, not really... Golden trio equals Harry, Ron, and Hermione...)"

**XD Agreed; I find that when I can picture those three in a room together, my day gets brighter. I think I hall dub them the Magnesium Trio (Magnesium is really pretty when it's set on fire... No seriously in not crazy it burns really bright white like a sparkler.)**

"Orion IS TOTALLY A NARGLE. They fuzz up your head, right? Like the Atlantis Complex? Considering that the Wizarding World has magic, it wouldn't be too far of a jump to conclude that it is entirely possible that they have the Atlantis Complex affect them, and that people sometimes think that Nargles are the cause. (There was one bit in the Time Paradox when Artemis noted that there was a portion of the brain for magic that hadn't been used- WHAT IF THE PURE BLOOD MANIA WAS BECAUSE THEY WERE PRESERVING THAT PART OF THEIR BRAIN? By breeding solely with other magic people, they could keep the magic, and it could possibly warp over time to become a 'we're better than you, so we won't associate with you' attitude. And the muggle-borns tend to be smart because they are practiced in accessing that part of their brain, and might be able to access other or more completely parts of their brain. So they might use the normal part a lot by age seven, and have figured out (at least subconsciously) how to access that part. It makes sense, yes?)"

**8O ASDFGHJKL MIND=BLOWN Wow that's a pretty sweet headcanon there. Yesyesyesyesyes that makes sense!**

**ManfredsAwesomeAdmin95**

"Holly needs to kick the pixie dust outta the Blue Fairy!"

**While that still remains to be seen, that is a pretty awesome mental picture XD**

"Leo vs. Rumple would be hilarious, as would Jack vs. Regina!"

**XD Agreed, that would be epic!**

**Anon "Axel Treehorn"**

"You're not gonna add Swan Queen into this..are you ?"

_**Absolutely not.**_

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read and/or review! See you all in a little while with the chapter you've all been waiting for: STORYBROOKE!**


End file.
